More Than A Brother
by wonderwall05
Summary: NOT TWINCEST! Katie Bell returns to Hogwart's for her fourth year and is met with some unpleasant surprises, her tomboy credibility is shattered the first day and she is recieving some unwanted attention
1. Delightful Kisser

**Delightful Kisser**

Katie Bell stood on platform 9 and ¾ looking around for her friends wondering whether they were going to be late as usual or if she would actually be able to board the train with them this year.

Katie was a 16-year-old girl with long blond hair that was always pulled back in a ponytail she favored loose baggy clothes rather than the tight ones her friends wore. Her supreme dedication to Quidditch had gotten her labeled as a tom boy a title she was happy to accept, and she could be found either playing Quidditch or hanging out with her friends.

Suddenly two boys with astounding red hair hugged her fiercely; they grinned wickedly as they squeezed before releasing the girl causing her to wince and rub her ribs.

"Bell what a pleasure to see you here." Fred Weasley said with that always present grin on his face.

"Did you arrive 2 hours early this year?" George, Fred's twin, said slipping an arm around her shoulder. Katie laughed as she pushed George's arm away and noticed a short black haired boy with thick-framed round glasses standing in front of her smiling.

"Hey Harry." Katie said smiling back at the younger boy before turning to greet Ron the twin's brother and Harry's best friend.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked looking around for Harry's other best friend.

"She said she was going to be a bit late today, something about visiting relatives." Harry said glancing around.

"Well I better go find a compartment so when 'Lic and Angi finally arrive they'll have a place to sit." Katie said sighing and rolling her eyes causing the boys to laugh. Waving goodbye she dragged her trunk onto the train searching the hallways for an empty compartment. She was becoming more and more annoyed and just when she was about to give up she stumbled upon an empty compartment near the front of the train.

After heaving her trunk into the overhead she collapsed onto the seat leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes. The compartment door opened and she expected to see her friends but found a tall deeply tanned boy standing in the doorway looking just as surprised to see her there, as she was to see him. He looked vaguely familiar from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team but she couldn't quite place him.

"Sorry didn't know this compartment was taken." He said before calling behind him "Oy! It's taken we'll have to find another." He turned back to her and smiled slightly before closing the door behind him. She merely shrugged her shoulders before staring out the windows at the students that were waving to their parents and even watched as one woman burst into tears and had to have her son removed from her arms by her husband.

"Well if my eyes don't deceive me I believe we might have found Miss. Bell." A girl said from the doorway grinning at Katie, who shot up and grabbed her in a hug effectively squishing the girl beside her into the wall.

"Thanks it's good to know I'm loved." Alicia Spinnet, a tan girl with dark hair and matching eyes, muttered rubbing her arm only to be enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Katie.

"God I missed you two." she said releasing Alicia and sitting down.

"The fact that you jumped us as soon as we entered might have indicated that." Angelina Johnson, a tall attractive black girl, said laughing and taking a seat across from Katie. Alicia chose the seat next to Katie, and she could feel herself getting happier as the horn blew and the train began to move, they were heading to Hogwarts one of her favorite places in the world.

"How was Germany?" Angelina and Alicia said at the same, smiling bemusedly at each other.

"Not as fun as you'd expect. Spending quality time with my family for the whole summer break wasn't what I was expecting." Katie said earning pitying looks from them; they certainly had not planned for that, having thought they would all be spending the summer at Alicia's summerhouse.

"Meet any stunningly handsome boys, and did you bring any back for us?" Angelina said being her normal boy crazed self.

"No I didn't do either. Who ever said that Germany had hot boys was wrong." **(A/N: This statement actually is completely untrue, thought I might add that.) **Katie said sighing. "Not that I'm interested really boys are just too immature."

"I have to agree on that but they can be amusing." Angelina said her eyes glinting as she grinned.

"Boys such as Fred Weasley?" Alicia muttered under her breath earning a hit from Angelina.

They continued discussing the holidays and Katie became jealous that she missed out, but she brushed it away knowing they had wanted her there. As the talk turned to the boys they had met over the summer the compartment door slid open and someone plopped down next to Angelina drawing all of their attention. It was Oliver Wood their completely crazed Quidditch captain; he was tall standing at almost 6 foot 5 with a mop of brown hair that seemed to always be falling in his eyes, which were a startling blue that always had that mad gleam that everyone knew was due to his constantly planning new Quidditch tactics.

"Oliver." Alicia whined. "It's far too early to start talking Quidditch. _We _unlike you want to enjoy our last few moments of freedom." Katie bit her tongue trying not to smile at Oliver's disappointed face.

"What says that I haven't just come to bask in the brilliance of three lovely ladies?" Oliver said innocently but he wasn't fooling any of them.

"Have you grown over the summer Oliver?" Angelina interrupted her eyes fixed on Oliver who shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think your broom will be able to hold you up for much longer." Katie tried to cover her laughter as Angelina looked Oliver over and he looked at Katie in surprise before smiling.

"What's so funny?" Angelina asked looking slightly confused as she looked between Oliver and Katie and soon they were all laughing at her.

"I really would like this explained to me sometime." She said pouting but the food trolley came, which caused them all to dig through their pockets for money before returning to feast on their spoils.

They were eating and talking when there was a knock on the window and they saw the devilish faces of George, Fred and their best friend Lee Jordan.

"Oh god, prepare yourselves." Oliver said an expression of mock horror on his face.

"I heard that." Fred said entering the compartment and heading towards Angelina. "Shove over Oliver go sit with Alicia and Katie. I'm sure they won't mind." He said winking at them; Katie just shook her head, smiling non-the-less.

After that, things got rowdier and they began to play Exploding Snap, Katie laughed as the house Oliver and she had been building exploded leaving a slight scorch mark on his face. They continued at this for a while until it exploded while they were playing B.S. numbing their hands momentarily.

"So did you two practice the Bludger Backbeat this summer?" Oliver said looking at the twins.

"Well we did for a bit but then we found a tactic that's more suited to our special abilities." George said smiling openly.

"Oh and what would that be?" Oliver said suspiciously.

"The Transylvanian Tackle of course! Thought we might try it out on Malfoy," Fred said cracking his knuckles, the rest of them laughed while Oliver scowled at the twins.

"Oliver lighten up we can start discussing Quidditch first thing tomorrow." Katie said nudging his arm slightly.

He sighed but looked at her and said, "Promise?"

"Promise," She said and when he held out his hand for her to shake she rolled her eyes.

George, Fred, and Lee left shortly to 'take care of business' as they put which could only mean they were up to no good. Angelina promptly fell asleep snoring lightly, and Alicia soon followed. Oliver and Katie seemed to be stuck in the compartment by the sheer amount of body parts blocking their way.

"Guess we're stuck here." Oliver said grimacing, as Angelina began to drool. "That's attractive." Katie laughed out loud before covering her mouth and trying to be quieter.

"So I heard the Cannons beat the Pride of Portree." She said referring to two Quidditch teams.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Quidditch till tomorrow." Oliver said in a whiny voice.

"That was mostly for the rest of them, I personally wouldn't mind talking about Quidditch since I've missed a lot while I was in Germany." She said frowning slightly.

"Oh yeah how'd it go, have tons of fun with you family," He said jokingly.

"Yeah you should come along _next_ year." She said watching as he shook his head.

"You're going next year too?" He asked.

"Yes apparently we didn't appreciate the true affects of the Harz Mountains and the Rhine River while we were trying to throttle each other." Katie said and laughed before continuing, "If only I had you as a brother, then we would have some fun. But now tell me what I missed."

They continued talking about Quidditch; apparently she had missed a lot and was angry to hear that Holyhead Harpies had defeated Puddlemere United. They were in a heated discussion about the seeker Glynnis Griffiths when the compartment door was opened, they didn't bother looking up until they heard that sneering voice.

"Well Wood do you have to knock them out to get them?" Marcus Flint said as he leaned against the door flanked by his Slytherin goons.

"Finally pulled your head out of your ass Flint?" Oliver said angrily.

"Who's that you're talking to?" Flint asked finally noticing Katie. "Bell is that you?" He asked looking almost surprised. "You've grown." He sneered at her his eyes looking her over before resting on her chest; she glared and folded her arms trying to block his view.

"Get out." Oliver said pushing Malfoy out but before he closed the door Katie heard Malfoy say, "Bit protective Wood, afraid of some competition?" Oliver slammed the door and came to sit next to Katie.

"I hate that stupid git." She said noticing that Angelina and Alicia were sitting up groggily.

"What's all the noise for?" Alicia asked stretching.

"Just a pleasant visit from Flint," Katie said leaning her head against the seat.

"Oh really, he's kind of cute." Angi said but they all stared at her in disbelief.

"Flint? As in Marcus Flint the slimy Slytherin Quidditch captain?" Katie asked in disgust.

"Well in a sort of muscular way, you know all gruff and everything. On second thought maybe he isn't." She chuckled nervously under their stares.

Oliver left to change into his robes, still scowling. The girls changed quickly, Angi and 'Lic started chatting about who they thought was the hottest in the school. Katie stared blankly out the window tuning them out until they said her name.

"Ugh?" She said pulling her face from the window and quickly wiping away the drool mark. Must've nodded off she thought.

"You were all glassy eyed. Thinking about someone special?" Angelina asked jokingly.

"Yes a boy I have kept secret from you the past year, who I secretly go out and snog in the middle of the night," The sight of their shocked faces was too amusing so she added, "And you wondered why my curtains were always closed **(A/N: bed curtains for the slow ones out there)**." She said loving the surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Katie heard someone say from the door way and she saw Oliver, and the twins standing there looking completely shocked. Suddenly her enjoyment turned to utter embarrassment and she tried to restrain the blush from staining her cheeks.

"I was joking." She said quickly and the twins held up their hands.

"Don't have to lie to us." Fred said smiling.

"Never knew you were so wild." George said grinning at her appreciatively. Oliver stood in the doorway still looking shocked.

"Stop being morons I'm obviously joking." Katie said sending a dismayed look at Alicia and Angelina who only smiled evilly.

"That's what you want us to think. So who's the lucky guy?" George said grinning at her and she thought 'I might as well joke a little more'.

"Ron actually, he's quite the delightful kisser." She said dreamily watching as George's face went through various expressions at once. She heard a choking noise and looked at Oliver with concern, as he seemed to choke on his own spit.

"You okay?" Katie asked watching as he waved her off while still bent over.

"Okay I believe you're lying now it couldn't possibly be Ron seeing as how I am the best looking Weasley brother at Hogwarts." George said regaining his composure. Katie shrugged trying to keep the smile off her face.

"I think I might just go visit your darling brother now." She said getting up and walking out the door leaving a stunned George behind. Of course she had no intention of going to see Ron and instead quickly headed for the bathroom before returning just as the train stopped, they gathered their stuff and stepped out of the train into the cool night air.

Katie felt the first droplet of rain hit her on the nose and laughed before turning her head and catching Flint watching her intently. She shivered and headed for the carriages.

**A/N: I am going back through this fic and fixing the many, many errors and little thing that I found I didn't like. For instance I am changing Malfoy to Flint because it makes more sense. Duh. I'm idiot and hopefully I will finish this. **


	2. Awkward Moment

**Awkward Moment**

I climbed into the carriage with Angelina and Alicia trying to forget the way Flint had looked at me, and I did manage to forget because as soon as the castle came into view it slipped from my mind. No matter how many times I saw the castle it always seemed to enchant me, capturing and holding my eyes as I looked at the turrets and parapets. My eyes drifted to the Quidditch pitch and I couldn't wait to fly again, we stepped out of the carriage as it jerked to a stop.

The Great Hall was adorned with the usual welcoming feast decorations and we hurried to get good seats, I greeted other friends as I sat and waited for Dumbledore to speak. I noticed George giving Ron a look that would be best described as a "death glare", and couldn't help but laugh.

As Katie turned to look at the front table she didn't notice the boy who was staring at her.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked forward holding a stool with a tatty old hat on it, a line of timid first years followed her. I watched closely and tried to guess into which house each person would be sorted, I did it every year and seemed to get most of them right.

"That little boy at the back the one with the brown hair," Angelina said, pointing him out for me.

I looked at him for a moment before saying, "Ravenclaw." And sure enough as his name was called he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"That's creepy." Oliver said, he had taken a seat next to Alicia.

"Thanks so much I just love being described as creepy." I said scowling at him.

"I never said you were creepy, I said you being able to guess that is creepy." He said smiling at me and I laughed before looking up as Dumbledore began to speak, his speech was short as usual and food appeared on our plates as he sat down.

We dug in still hungry even after the food we had eaten on the train; the air was filled with laughter as the students enjoyed themselves, happy to be back at Hogwarts. As always the Slytherin table was a little more subdued than the other tables, the students there preferring whispered conversations to the loud and rowdy ones the other houses participated in.

I found myself laughing continuously during the meal as George and Fred told joke after joke, once I even choked on my food and had to be rescued by Angelina. When dinner was over we were dismissed and headed back for the common room.

I dropped onto the couch beginning to feel slightly tired, but, oh the irony, Ron sat down next to me and George just happened to notice and sit on the other side of me. I glanced at both of them and I looked up surprised. Alicia was laughing which of course set me off, Ron looked at me strangely.

I got up and said, "I'm tired, so I'm gunna head to bed." Giving a significant look to Ron that I knew he wouldn't understand.

"But not tired enough to pass up a nighttime snog." George said angrily at the moment I was passing Oliver's chair and I collapsed against it as I laughed tears coming to my eyes, as Alicia and Angelina laughed along with me. I was laughing so hard I fell off the arm of the chair into Oliver's lap, but I still couldn't control myself enough to move. By the time I looked up George still looked very angry and Ron very confused.

"I'm sorry George it was all a joke. The look on your face was priceless." I said giggling as his anger slipped away.

"You got me." He said holding his hands up in defeat. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're not snogging my brother though." Ron looked around even more confused and I saw Harry hiding a smile. Oliver coughed lightly looking a bit embarrassed and I realized I was still sitting in his lap.

"Opps sorry," I said, getting up hurriedly causing him to wince. "Sorry again," I said, which sent Angelina and Alicia laughing. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at them, as I said goodbye they followed me upstairs we changed into our pajamas, and talked for a bit.

"I think George likes you." Angelina said to me and I laughed.

"He doesn't like me he just wouldn't want me kissing his brother." I said rolling over. I couldn't believe my audacity at playing that joke on George it was completely unlike me.

"Sure Katie." Alicia said but I ignored her and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Please read and review. I'm not sure if I am going to make this an Oliver/Katie, George/Katie, or a Katie/OC tell me your opinions!**


	3. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Wardrobe Malfunction**

As I woke up I remembered how much I hated the first day of classes. I groaned and started to get ready and noticed that Alicia and Angelina hadn't even stirred yet, not that it surprised me really. I took a quick shower having been too tired last night, and pulled out my uniform. I gaped at it in surprise for a moment, my mother must have packed my 2nd year uniform for the skirts were much too short and the shirts way too small.

"Fun," I muttered to myself as Alicia stumbled out of bed to the bathroom, I dressed quickly as Angelina did the same. When I went to look at myself, I moaned 'this wasn't happening'.

"Wow, modified your uniform a bit?" Angelina asked coming up beside me and looking at my attire.

"No, my stupid mom sent my uniform from 2nd year by mistake." I said tugging at the end of my skirt trying to make it longer.

"I'm sure no one will mind." Angelina said laughing. "Certainly not George," She added and I glared at her.

Alicia stopped and stared at me as she left the bathroom blinking before moving on and glancing at me again probably wondering if she was imagining what she saw.

"It wasn't intentional." I said and she just raised her eyebrows before getting dressed. I was quietly panicking wondering how I could face the school in clothes like this.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded following me. "Actually walk in front of me Alicia I'm pretty sure if I go first I'll expose myself to the world."

"Hope you wore cute underwear." She said but stepped in front of me. Thankfully no on was in the common room and we walked to the Great Hall chatting with each other not meeting anyone until we reached the doors. Percy Weasley passed me and smiled before glancing back looking shocked.

"Do I have to go in?" I complained tugging at my skirt again.

"Yes." Angelina said smiling right before she pushed me forward, I stumbled and walked forward shooting a glare at her. I headed for the Gryffindor table keeping my eyes trained ahead, I heard a whistle and began to blush, soon there were more whistles and I could feel people staring at me. I glanced up once and saw Flint and his tall friend looking at me with interest, I had finally reached my table sitting down quickly. Grabbing food I became aware of the silence around me; I looked up to see that George, Fred, Oliver, Lee and most of the table was staring at me. I scowled at them and began to eat, Angelina and Alicia sat across from me grinning I gave them a rude hand gesture wondering what had compelled me to come down to breakfast at all. When I looked up again they were still staring at me and my brow wrinkled in frustration.

"Something you would like to say?" I asked glaring at them daring them to comment.

"Yeah nice skirt," George said smiling at me.

"My mom sent me the wrong uniform." I said blushing slightly.

"Remind me to write to her and thank her." Dean Thomas muttered smiling at me and I blushed even more. I looked at Oliver and he opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"You aren't going to say anything stupid are you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and said, "I just wanted to inform you that the buttons on your shirt seem ready to pop off." I pushed him lightly and muttered something about horny teenage boys before continuing to eat.

Later I started fidgeting this really wasn't comfortable at all, the shirt was too tight practically stopping my breathing.

"I really can't see how you can stand short skirts they're annoying." I said to Angelina reaching down to pull my skirt down so it actually covered my bum.

"Ha-ha bench a bit uncomfortable?" She asked sweetly before adding, "I'd advise you not to wiggle so much or you might get splinters." I made a face at her. The twins seemed to have pure smiles of glee on their faces, and they both looked at me laughing.

"I'm ignoring you." I said to them and glanced away looking at other tables, I saw a few boys catch my eye and smile. Okay I'll focus my attention elsewhere and looked at the head table and noticed Professor McGonagall coming with the schedules. When she reached me I took mine eagerly and looked it over to see what classes I had. _'Double Charms first with the Ravenclaws, DADA second with the Hufflepuffs that should be slightly hazardous and Potions with the Slytherins, my favorite house.'_ I thought.

I got up to head to Double Charms with George, Fred, Alicia and Angelina and the whistles started again, I just wanted to get out of there quickly as we neared the door I spotted Flint. He openly checked me out and was walking towards me when Oliver showed up at my side.

"When's Quidditch practice starting?" I asked him happy to not have to talk to Malfoy.

"You're trying out?" He asked surprising me that I almost forgot to continue walking.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" I said alarmed that he didn't want me on the team.

"Well with you uniform I was wondering if you were going to go all girly on me." He said half joking half serious and I saw him glance at me.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't be wearing this ridiculously short skirt if my mother had packed me the correct uniform, and there is no way I am going 'girly' and giving up Quidditch!" I said slightly insulted that he thought that of me.

"I know, I know." He said but he seemed slightly relieved. He placed a brotherly arm around my shoulders.

"Shocked quite a few people this morning," He said laughing at the look on my face.

"Probably because my ass was sticking out," I said. "I can't breath in this shirt and I feel like all I'm wearing is knickers in this skirt, I've never felt more uncomfortable." I pulled on the end of my skirt and unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt. "Now I can breath." I added not noticing the glances of the people we passed.

"I've got to go to Ancient Runes." Oliver said suddenly pulling away and waving goodbye before heading off in the opposite direction. 'He's acting strange' I thought but shrugged it off and went to catch up with the others.

**A/N: Tell me whether you like it or not!**


	4. Fishbowl

**Fishbowl**

(3rd Person)

The rest of the day went smoothly until after lunch when Katie had Potions with the Slytherins.

" How are we going to survive?" Alicia complained as they made their way to the dungeons.

" We won't they will find us pickled in jars weeks later." Angelina replied absentmindedly.

" Thanks for that thought." Katie said knowing that Snape was capable of anything. She managed to stay out of trouble in his class but Alicia who voiced her comments without thinking of the result was often in trouble, and Angelina was too laid back to get riled up by Snape's words.

As we entered the dungeon she was happy at least that Malfoy wasn't in her class. A few Slytherins leered at her and she sat down quickly feeling uncomfortable from all the attention. Snape entered the classroom in his usual dramatic fashion.

" You'd think he'd know how ridiculous he looks after all these years." Alicia said a bit too loudly.

" Ah Miss. Spinnet I see the summer did nothing to cure you of your big mouth. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said almost lazily. Alicia smiled at him politely before giving him the middle finger when he turned around.

" Try to control yourself." Katie said to Alicia, which only earned her a grin.

A piece of paper landed in front of Katie but she saw it was to Angelina, she passed it to her and she smiled before writing something and throwing it back to Fred who grinned when he read it.

"Going for a little rendezvous tonight?" Alicia whispered to Angelina getting a glare and a happy smile at the same time, a strange combination.

"None of your business." Angelina said sitting straighter and pretending to focus on the Potions instructions.

" That would be a lot more believable if we didn't know she can't read." Katie whispered to Alicia wondering how this witty comment had made its way into her mind.

Alicia burst out laughing and Angelina glared at her, Katie turned to see the twins grinning like mad and she couldn't help but smile as well, no matter how strange it was to be the person making the jokes.

At dinner that night Katie had completely forgotten about her embarrassment about her uniform and was talking with Harry excitedly about this years Quidditch season, when she noticed Harry's face turn hard looking at someone behind her. Katie turned around to be confronted by the front of Malfoy's robes; he was uncomfortably close to her. Katie leaned back trying to get farther away from him but the fact that she was twisted around and sitting made it hard.

" Is there something you want Malfoy?" Harry said harshly and Katie knew he was glaring at the boy that stood before me.

" I just wanted to talk to Katie." He said smiling and she realized he had said her first name. He looked at her and she looked away blushing. He leaned closer and she tried to move farther away he seemed to find this amusing because he chuckled lightly.

" I have heard you are quite talented at Transfiguration and I find myself in need of a tutor. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to help me out." Malfoy said but he worded it as a demand rather than a request and just as Katie was about to refuse he added more quietly, " Or I could ask Professor McGonagall and she could force you into it. Would you like it to be willing?" Katie merely nodded his head and he walked off smirking.

" What was that about?" Oliver said coming to sit next to her moving from his spot near Lee.

" Malfoy wants me to tutor in Transfiguration." Katie said rubbing her head absently.

" Well I hope you told the prick no." Oliver said before noticing Katie's expression. "You didn't say no, did you?"

" I really didn't have a reason besides him being an a complete git. Anyways it wouldn't look good to the Professors if I said no because he's a Slytherin." Katie said sighing.

" You don't have to." Oliver said angrily clearly ready to go 'talk' to Malfoy.

"Don't worry it wont interfere with Quidditch." Katie said patting his arm trying to calm him down.

" I don't care about that." Oliver said causing Katie to look at him worriedly. " I don't like to think what he might try when you're alone."

At this Katie laughed and responded, " For one thing I'm a Gryffindor, another I'm a tom boy he wouldn't be interested in doing that. No he's just trying to make me angry."

Oliver shook his head he clearly didn't believe her but he wasn't about to argue with her when she wouldn't believe anything she said.

" Hey will you help me with the Bubble Head charm? I wasn't able to get a handle on it in class today." Katie said trying to distract him long enough to calm him down, he looked at her worried expression and nodded.

They walked to the common room chatting about this and that but mostly just Quidditch as usual. They entered the common room and it slightly empty only a few people milling about; they sat on the couch in front of the fire, practicing the Bubble Head Charm until Katie had perfected it. Oliver laughed as he looked at her enlarged features, looking like she was inside a fishbowl, and she stuck her tongue out of him causing him to laugh harder.

She released the spell and hit his arm slightly harder than normal, and he pretended to be in pain.

" Oliver I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Katie said looking concerned.

" We'll have to push back Quidditch." Oliver said trying to keep a look of pain on his face but as he looked at her expression he laughed which wasn't probably the best idea because she hit him in the stomach this time, he sharply sucked in air surprised that it had hurt him at all.

" Don't do that it's not funny." She said scowling at him and he noticed how pretty she looked with her nose crinkled up like that but he shook that thought away.

" Okay I promise never to say that again." He said before adding innocently, " Oh I forgot to tell you practice starts this weekend." He said not ready for the push that sent falling against the couch.

" You should've told me earlier." Katie said trying to look indignant. Suddenly the common room portrait hole slammed open and Katie watched in amazement as a very pissed off Angelina rushed up the stairs to the dormitory slowly followed by a confused Fred Weasely, who bore a red handprint on his face that matched his hair.

**A/N: I understand the title for this chapter sucks but I couldn't think of anything. R & R!**


	5. Tutoring the Dragon

**Chapter 5**

(1st Person)

From what I learned from Angelina, Fred had invited her to pull a prank that night, and they had been doing just that when he had started kissing her. Personally I didn't see what she was upset about I know she likes him but I wasn't about to be the one to bring it up.

" Stop being so dramatic Angi, we know you like him." Alicia said not being as supportive as I was.

"No I don't! I hate the stupid prat!" Angelina yelled and added, " And don't call me Angi! Only my friends call me Angi." This last statement started a full out screaming war and I watched in amazement as my two friend turned into crazy people.

" Stop seriously you guys are acting like Ron and Hermione!" I said and they immediately stopped, no one wanted their fights compared to Ron and Hermione's. They were muttering but they had at least stopped yelling and that was enough for me. I crawled into bed and closed my curtains and was ready for a peaceful sleep when Angelina said, " Not hiding anyone in there Katie?" I threw a pillow in her general direction.

" I'd take that as a no." Alicia said and they were laughing as they bonded over torturing me.

**Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder**

I sat eating her breakfast moodily, after that comment Alicia and Angelina had continued teasing me for half an hour before I threatened to get Oliver to have more practice. They shut up quickly knowing full well that Oliver would like any excuse to practice more.

" You like a bright ray of sunshine today." George said sitting down next to her.

" I could say the same for your brother." I said pointing at Fred who was looking oddly solemn.

" Yeah and he wont shut up about her either, annoying really." George said laughing slightly.

"At least your roommates weren't teasing you all night about whether you had someone in your bed with you." I scowled at said roommates.

" Did you?" George questioned looking amused.

" Did I what?" I asked stabbing my fork into my eggs.

" Have a guy in your bed." George said smiling very big now.

" No." I said. " I had two." George looked shocked before breaking into laughter.

" Well you get around." Oliver said taking a place on my other side.

" Yep you know me fastest girl in the school." I said and we all laughed.

" That's interesting." Came that drawling voice and I turned to see Malfoy smirking at me.

" Maybe you can tell me about it at our tutoring session tonight." He said.

" Oh yeah when do you want to meet?" I asked trying to keep from being repulsed.

" 7 o'clock sound good?" He asked mockingly and I nodded. "See you later Katie." But as he was about to walk about Oliver grabbed his wrist.

" If you do anything to her Malfoy you'll pay." Oliver said practically hissing.

" Oh protecting your girlfriend Wood; touching really." Malfoy said wrenching his wrist from Oliver's grasp and walking away.

" You didn't have to do that." I said to Oliver. " He probably just did that to annoy you." Oliver grumbled and began to eat his food. I rolled my eyes at George but he looked slightly angry too. Boys seriously think they have to stand up for everyone; I can take care of myself.

I had Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws first and it was highly uneventful except for Hagrid being very nervous about teaching. The rest of the day passed swiftly but I was still very tired by the time it was dinner. I picked at my food not really seeing it; I heard someone come up behind me but couldn't be bothered to greet them first.

" Ready for our study session?" Malfoy whispered in my ear, startling me.

" I forgot." I said truthfully.

" That hurts." He said covering his heart with his hands and I smiled politely, but I noticed Dean watching out of the corner out of my eye.

I got up and he motioned for me to go first and I could feel him watching me as we exited the Great Hall. But as we walked down the corridor he came to walk beside me in silence; we entered the library and I headed for a nearby table.

" Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Malfoy said indicating a table nestled in between the stacks of books.

" Here's fine." I said stiffly and sitting down.

" Okay Katie." Malfoy said pulling up a chair beside me, and sitting rather close.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked pulling out my Transfiguration book.

" Wherever you want Katie." Malfoy said practically purring.

" Um how about turning teapot into a tortoise that's bound to show up on your exams." I said skimming through the book. " We'll talk about the theory. Just read it and ask me what you don't understand." I made to push the book towards him but he stopped it and just leaned towards me, his leg brushing mine; I pulled away slightly but he just scooted closer. I sat uneasily as he read it taking longer than needed and then someone plopped down across from me.

" Hey Katie, you don't mind if I join do you?" Dean asked grinning at me.

" No not at all." I said smiling at him thankfully. Malfoy didn't seem happy but all he did was glare at Dean. We continued working on it until two other people sat with us, they turned out to be Oliver, and George my knights in shiny armor, I scowled at them and went back to tutoring Malfoy and Dean. Now it was 8 o'clock and I was even more tired, I stretched yawning closing my eyes. When I opened them I noticed all the guys staring at me and I realized that my small uniform shirt had ridden up high and exposed my stomach, and the bottom of my bra I pulled it down quickly blushing.

" Are we done tonight?" I asked Malfoy and when he simply continued to stare at me I gathered my things knowing that he was staring at my stomach 'probably replaying what he just saw in his head, nice move Katie.' I thought.

"Mmm Thursday sound good Katie." Malfoy asked and I nodded curtly before making for the door. I heard someone catching up to me and heard Dean call for me. I slowed down and he smiled and we walked back to the common room chatting about anything but Transfiguration.

**A/N: Read and review pretty please! If you do I'll write an extra long chapter!**


	6. Mr High and Mighty

**Mr. High and Mighty **

Once in the common room I headed straight for the couch and lay down on it sighing contently, Alicia and Angelina sat on either end since I wasn't tall enough to take up the whole thing.

"Tired?" Angelina asked tickling my foot but I just kicked her hand away lazily. We sat there for a while before being joined by George and Oliver.

"How'd the study session with Malfoy go?" Alicia asked.

" Don't ask." I said burying my face into the couch.

" What happened?" She asked sounding concerned.

" Oh she just exposed herself to the whole library." Oliver said angrily.

" I did not!" I said sitting up quickly and glaring at him.

" Might as well have stretching like that." He said and I blushed.

" I forgot how small uniform was okay?" I muttered before adding, " Mr. High and Mighty." He seemed even angrier as he caught that last bit.

" You shouldn't be wearing something that indecent anyways!" Oliver said.

" You didn't have a problem with it yesterday." I practically shouted breathing heavily.

" You look like a…." Oliver paused.

" I look like a what Oliver? Come on say it." I said my face becoming red.

" Like a whore." He yelled and everyone went silent, he noticed the look on my face.

" Katie I'm sorry." He tried to say but I stomped upstairs and flopped down on my bed royally pissed off. ' How dare he try and tell me how to dress! I'll dress however I want to and he can't do anything to stop me!' I thought punching my pillow in my anger.

I heard the door open and I rolled over on my side.

" He didn't mean it Katie." Alicia said coming to sit on my bed.

" He sure sounded like he meant it." I said angrily.

" He'll get over it he's just not used to dressing like this Katie, he's just shocked." Angelina said stroking my hair.

" Well I wont forgive him he's an asshole." I said not willing to give in so easily.

" Okay but if it's any consolation George said you can borrow some of his shirts until your mother sends you yours." Alicia said tickling my neck causing me to giggle.

" That's really nice of him, I'll go tell him yes." I said getting up and heading downstairs.

"Hey George can I grab those shirts now?" I asked avoiding the looks I was getting.

" Yeah sure come up and I'll get them." He said and I followed him upstairs.

He was rummaging through his trunk and I was lying on his bed when the door burst open and Oliver came storming in, noticing me at once his face hardened and he turned on his heel and left.

" Oh joy." I said lying back down again and closing my eyes.

" Don't worry he was being stupid Katie no one else thought that." George said avoiding my eyes. " Here are the shirts." He said handing me three plain white button up collared shirts.

" Thanks." I said hugging him and waving goodbye before exiting his dormitory and looking carefully around for Oliver. When I didn't spot him I ran back to my dormitory and promptly got into bed and fell asleep, still very angry with Oliver and thinking of ways to try and get back to him.

**A/N: Will Katie pull something to get back at Oliver? And if she does, whom will it involve, keep waiting for my next two chapters to find out.**


	7. Doing What Whores Do

**Doing What Whore's Do**

"Had a little fight with your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked coming to stand near me with his friend.

" He's not my boyfriend." I said rubbing my temples as a headache formed.

" He sure acts like one." He said smirking at me but I decided to drop it. " So same time same place?" Malfoy said and I silently cursed remembering that I had promised to tutor him today.

"Sure." I said and he walked past me his hand grazing my shoulder lightly.

" Prat." I heard Dean whisper glaring at Malfoy.

" Have to agree with you there." I said smiling at Dean who grinned back. I noticed Oliver glaring at us from down the table and I leaned forward and whispered to Dean, " Wanna come again? It would mean a lot if you did."

" Sure." Dean said quickly and I glanced to see Oliver looking furious. 'Serves him right.' I thought. Suddenly George popped out of nowhere, and I mean literally nowhere and practically sat on me.

" Hi George." I said attempting to slide out from underneath.

" See you're wearing my shirt." He said winking at me and I remembered that I was, it was much more comfortable then my midget sized one and it had a really pleasant smell to it, a mixture of gingerbread and something else I couldn't identify.

" Yeah, thanks again." I said.

" No problem you look far better in it than I do." He said winking at me.

" Of course I do. Are you surprised?" I asked him and he shook his head grinning.

" Now if you'll kindly get off my lap so I can regain feeling in my legs that would be great." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"You're no fun." He said pouting but did get off managing to squish between Angelina and me somehow.

" He doesn't like you my ass." Alicia whispered in my ear and I shoved her.

**Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder**

I was dreading tutoring Malfoy tonight the fact that Dean was coming only made it slightly better and so far my day seemed to be mirroring my mood. The sky was a deep gray and all day it had been threatening to rain but nothing had happened. During Herbology I managed to spill undiluted bubotuber puss on my arm causing painful boils to form and I didn't have time to go Madame Pomfrey before my next class started so I was forced to endure the pain. In Defense Against the Dark Arts a Ravenclaw managed to set my robe on fire while trying to burn the wood we had been given and if it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Angelina I would have half a leg, and no matter what Professor Lupin says chocolate wasn't going to help it, but it did taste nice. The only place where nothing went wrong was Potions, which is rather ironic because that is where everything goes wrong. Of course I thought too early but the bad stuff happened to Alicia this time she added the wrong ingredient in her boil healing potion (ironic yes I know) and it exploded all over the place landing her in detention tonight. As we were heading for Care of Magical Creatures my last class of the day I sighed with relief, this class was pretty easy and I could usually sit back and relax.

"We're lucky it didn't rain today." Some idiot said and at that moment the sky opened up and we were all drenched in seconds we ran for Hagrid's hut and spent the rest of the class waiting for the rain to let up which it never did, and as we sprinted to the Great Hall I fell and I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle. I limped to my table, drenched, burned, and boil covered just about ready to snap and it was clear that everyone realized that because they were respectful and cleared a space for me to sit. I ate in silence stabbing my food as if it had done me personal harm.

" You understand your shirt is completely see through." Alicia pointed out clearly not being clever enough to figure out I was looking for someone to kill.

" No it's not George's shirt is see through." I said and get this people actually laughed.

" Well you've ruined it I want it back." George said before laughing at my expression.

" Ready?" Malfoy asked tapping me on the shoulder.

" Yep." I said standing and chugging the remains of my pumpkin juice ignoring the fact that some dripped onto my shirt, sorry 'George's shirt'. " Ready Dean?" I asked and he nodded and got up.

" Thomas is coming?" Malfoy asked and since I was feeling bold.

" Dean and I just can't be parted for that long, I hope you don't mind." I said smiling sweetly at the disbelief on Malfoy's face.

" Of course not." He said but it was clear that he did care.

" Well then after you." I said and he walked in front of me but as I passed Oliver he grabbed my arm hard and pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear.

" You're not actually still tutoring him." Oliver said.

" Of course I am, I mean did you expect more I mean I am a whore and I'm just going to do what whore's do." I said loudly shaking his hand away and walking out to catch up to Dean.

As we settled down in the library I really just wanted to smack someone, but I controlled myself and realized I had forgotten to get changed. ' O well nothing I can do now.' I thought clutching my robe over my see through shirt. I pulled out the teapots I had borrowed from McGonagall.

" Focus on the hand gesture and the correct incantation. We'll be looking to see if they have spouts for tails, breath steam, or still had willow-patterned shells because that is what they would take off for in the examinations." I said and as they began I started to space out.

" What?" I said startled out of my reverie.

" Is this the correct motion?" Malfoy asked doing an atrocious impression of what I had done.

" No it's more fluid less jerky." I said trying to show him but he still couldn't get it.

" Stop I'll help you." I said placing my hand over his and guiding his wand. " You need to use the wrist stop moving the whole arm."

" Okay I think I've got it now." He said letting his thumb caress my hand, I pulled back quickly and started working on my Charms homework missing the smirk that he was wearing.

When we finished I got up slowly my muscles cramping, and I winced slightly. "I can't wait for that hot shower." I looked up and realized that I must have said it out loud. Malfoy was smirking at me and Dean looked a bit surprised, as we walked out of the library I slipped my arm around Dean's waist and watched as Malfoy's face bore a strange expression. We stumbled through the portrait hole laughing loudly as we talked about Malfoy's reaction.

" That was priceless." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

" We should do that more often just to piss him off." Dean said laughing and I slipped my arm around his waist again and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

" It's going to be too fun torturing him." I said walking over to the fireplace and ignored the glares George was shooting at Dean.

" I'm freezing." I said going to lie in front of the fire. " Much better, no hot shower but it's pretty good." Dean and I burst out laughing earning odd looks from everyone.

" I think she's gone mad." Angelina said actually smiling at the thought.

" I was crazy a long time ago but you know I hide it better than say Oliver, we've known he was completely off his rocker since the day we met him." I said and we laughed until I caught sight of him standing behind the couch glaring at me.

" Opps." I said as he stormed away. " That could have gone better. Oh well I hear that shower calling." With that I walked upstairs and took the longest hot shower ever, when I climbed into bed I heard Angelina come in.

" George was so jealous of Dean tonight." She said laughing lightly but when she went to check on Katie she was already asleep.

**A/N: Read and Review. Dean and Katie soon to be couple? Find out soon. ; )**


	8. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Fraternizing With the Enemy**

The next day I woke up feeling crappy, my nose was stuffed up and I couldn't breath through it.

"This is what I get for wearing wet clothes." I muttered to myself.

" Told you she was crazy." Angelina said but I ignored her and got ready quickly and made my way too breakfast, knowing that a good cup of tea would help. The Great Hall was mostly empty and my table was deserted so I grabbed some tea and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

" How you doing Katie?" Cedric asked taking in my too big shirt and messy hair.

" Fine just think I'm catching something." I said taking a gulp of my tea and burning my tongue, Cedric passed me a goblet of water quickly.

" Thanks." I said touching my burned tongue and flinching.

" Not to bad I hope?" He said and I actually wondered if he was flirting with me. That's just about the time Oliver walked in, and I tried flirting back just to see his reaction.

" I don't know I'll have to find out later." I said glancing at him suggestively and he smiled. " But I have to go before that mad man kills me for "fraternizing" with the enemy. " I said clearly using hand quotes around fraternizing.

" So we're fraternizing are we?" Cedric said raising an eyebrow.

" Can't my help myself around a handsome guy like you." I said winking at him before waving and leaving.

I sat as far away from Oliver as possible and was soon joined by Angelina and Alicia, and then the twins.

" Wow he looks even more pissed today, wonder what happened?" Fred asked looking towards Oliver who was glowering at his plate. I ducked my head and tried to remain inconspicuous but that only helped to draw attention to me.

" Do you know what happened Katie?" Angelina asked in a dangerous voice.

" Er…no." I said but one look from her and I cracked. " Well I was sitting with Cedric when he came in this morning." I said leaving out the details of my attempt at flirting.

" Is that all Katie?" Alicia asked giving me an odd look and I nodded meekly "Somehow I don't believe you."

" Friends are supposed to be trusting." I said but everyone was looking at me.

" I wasn't doing anything wrong I was just talking to Cedric." I said exasperatedly. " I might have called Oliver a mad man and said he would kill me for fraternizing with enemy but he didn't hear I swear!" Yeah I do well under pressure. They were all staring at me and I suddenly felt afraid.

" Sorry?" I said and I must have looked pitiful because George put an arm around my shoulders.

" Apology accepted." He said but I could tell that not everyone had forgiven me they were probably thinking of the practice that was going to be hell tonight.

**Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder**

That night I skipped dinner to lie on the couch in front of the fire feeling a lot worse than I had this morning. When Angelina and Alicia came to get their Quidditch stuff they checked on me.

" I think you have a fever." Angelina said feeling my forehead.

" You should skip practice tonight." Alicia said worriedly.

" She is not going to skip the first Quidditch practice of the year." Oliver said harshly standing beside them and glaring at me.

" Oliver she's clearly sick give her a break." Alicia said getting riled up.

" No if she has the strength to… to fraternize with the enemy she has enough energy to practice. " Oliver said (it's creepy how I know him so well).

" But…" Alicia started but I cut her off.

" Really we shouldn't be surprised did we ever think Oliver Wood had compassion for another human being? He's just living up to his expectations. " I said getting up and going upstairs to get my broom and chaser's gloves and stomped back downstairs to see Angelina and Alicia arguing with Oliver but they stopped as soon they saw me and I marched past; when I reached the doors leading to the grounds I merely got on my broom and flew to the changing room. I stormed in and surprised the rest of the team as they were dressing but I didn't care I changed quickly grabbed my broom and as I passed George I had an idea.

" Can I borrow your bat for a bit?" I asked and he looked at me warily before handing it over. I went onto the pitch and released the Bludger, which was really only supposed to be done by Oliver, I took off and spent my time perfecting my aim and hitting the Bludger as hard as could imaging it to be Oliver's head.

The rest of the team arrived and we began to practice by now I was feeling slightly queasy, and during the middle I asked for George's bat again and he gave it to me. The Bludger soared towards me and I hit with all my might aiming carefully and it soared gracefully hitting Oliver in the back, I covered my mouth in mock horror but he wasn't convinced and just as he was about to come over I plummeted to the ground stopping suddenly and fell over retching up the little I had eaten that day.

" Ah this sucks." I said trying to get to my feet and swaying slightly. The whole team flew over to me and Angelina came and rested an arm around my shoulders.

" Are you okay?" She asked trying to lead me to the stands but I pushed away.

" No if I have enough energy to fraternize with the enemy I have enough for this." I said imitating Oliver; I grabbed my broom and shot into the air. The rest if the team remained of the ground but I didn't care, I flew around grabbing the Quaffle and practiced scoring it but it wasn't working because my arm seemed a bit to weak to propel it very far.

" Kat stop, practice is over." Oliver said flying up beside me. I ignored him and continued to try throwing the Quaffle becoming aggravated by my poor shots. I noticed that he was about to open his mouth so I threw the Quaffle at him hard and made my way to the ground stumbling a bit as I dismounted.

I walked into the locker room a little too tired to storm, and got changed slowly feeling like all my energy was gone.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked coming up beside me and noticed the whole team watching, he must have been elected to come and ask me.

" Fine." I said smiling I might not be able to get angry with Harry but I could sure as hell lie to him.

" You're lying." Angelina said her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

" Yeah what are you going to do about it?" I shot back copying her pose.

"No George put me down." I said weakly trying to get out of his arms as he carried me through the castle.

" Sorry can't Angelina's orders." George said smiling at me.

" I hate you." I said to Angelina who was walking behind us chatting to Fred, all she did was smile.

" Fine." I muttered and rested my head against George's shoulder I really couldn't do anything besides that. When George let me down softly on the couch I didn't even protest but curled up and started falling asleep.

" Is she alright?" I heard Hermione ask.

" She might have the flu." George said and I was about to argue when I rushed up to my dormitory and into my bathroom throwing up. I moaned and leaned against the wall and Alicia came in and sat next to me.

" You're going to the hospital wing." She said and I would have argued but Angelina and her supported me down the stairs where George once again picked me up. As we walked through the halls I drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Review, review, review, please?**


	9. Flowers From the Team

**Flowers from the "Team"**

The next morning I woke up to bright light and was just about to wing my legs out of bed, when a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Cedric and I squeaked and covered myself with the blankets.

" What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked glaring at him.

" I'm not in your room." He said smiling at me.

" What…oh." I said as I looked around realizing I was in the hospital wing. "How'd I get here?" I asked him.

" Well Alicia told me that Oliver forced you to practice and you started getting worse so they brought you here last night." Cedric said not looking very happy.

" Now I remember." I said lying back against the pillows. " So when can I leave?" I asked him and he laughed.

" Soon enough child, take this medicine and you'll be out in a jiffy." Said Madam Pomfrey bustling over to me and shooing Cedric out of the way. I drank it immediately and was surprised when steam came out of my ears, only amusing Cedric further.

" How long have you been here?" I asked once my ears stopped steaming.

" Not long." He said looking the other way.

" You have to be a worse liar than me." I said and we both laughed as the doors at the end of the room opened who should come in but Mr. Oliver Wood. He looked surprised to see Cedric sitting next to me but he kept coming anyway.

" I'll see you later Katie." Cedric said getting up.

" Please don't go." I whispered at him begging him not to go and he sighed and sat back down giving the " you owe me" look. Oliver came over and stood awkwardly for a moment before saying, " I'm sorry Kat I shouldn't have made you practice last night."

" It's okay, I'm not permanently damaged." I said and saw the guilty look on his face.

" Well I just wanted to give you these." He said handing me a bouquet of flowers, " They're from the team." He said but somehow I doubted that they were. " I've got to go but I'll see you later?" he asked and I nodded smiling; he left walking out the doors quickly.

" Ms. Bell you can go." Madam Pomfrey said coming out of her office and I nodded getting up quickly.

"Turn around. I have to change." I said to Cedric pulling the curtain closed and changing before grabbing his hand and running out of the room.

" God I hate the hospital wing." I said leading the way to the Great Hall. " It always makes me hungry." Evicting a laugh from Cedric. As I entered the Great Hall there was applause from the Gryffindor table.

" They just love to embarrass me." I said waving good-bye to Cedric and heading for my so-called friends.

"Thanks for that you guys, just trying to torture me?" I asked and they all grinned.

" Better?" Dean asked looking at me with concern.

" Yes, I'm perfectly healthy. It was only the flu." I said.

" So Mr. Diggory was awaiting you when you woke up." Angelina asked eyeing said guy up.

" Yes actually he was." I said startling all of them.

" Really?" Alicia asked excitedly. " That is so cute."

" Are you two going out?" Angelina asked giving me a look.

" No." I said rolling my eyes. " Just because two people hang out doesn't mean they are going out."

" Oh so you just snog him." Angelina said causing me to spit up my pumpkin juice.

" Thought so." She said.

" I do not." I said looking offended.

" Sure Katie." Alicia said and I couldn't tell whether they were teasing me or actually being serious.

" Oliver wasn't to happy when he saw Cedric sitting with me." I said and was surprised when I looked up to see confused faces. " What?" I asked.

" Oliver visited you?" George asked.

" Yeah he brought me flowers from the team." I said and their looks proved me right.

" Oh I don't remember us getting flowers." Alicia said.

" Whatever it doesn't really matter." I said continuing to eat missing the looks Alicia and Angelina were giving each other.

Just as breakfast was about to end I heard someone walk behind me and I instantly knew who it was.

" Malfoy piss off." Dean said glaring at him.

" Don't get too excited Thomas I was just checking to make sure my tutor is alright." He said.

" I'm fine thank you." I said politely ignoring Malfoy as he checked me out.

" Yes you most certainly are." He said and I blushed looking away.

"Hey Katie. Is something the matter here?" Cedric said coming up behind Malfoy, I shook my head.

" Ready for the practice session then?" Cedric and I gave him a confused look but he just winked at me.

" Oh yeah I forgot." I said getting up quickly, Cedric put an arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the hall trying to contain our laughter.

" Thanks for saving me back there." I said not minding the fact that his arm was still around my shoulder.

" Want to go to the Quidditch pitch and play around for a bit?" Cedric asked waving off my thanks.

" Of course I do." I said.

We played around for a while Cedric being Keeper while I was the Chaser and switching on and off. We dismounted quickly as it was close to lunch and we were both hungry. As we were changing in the locker room I told him about hitting Oliver with a Bludger and we both sat down laughing hysterically. I realized how close we were sitting and realized that Cedric still had his shirt off, he had toned abs and strong arms and I looked away blushing. When I looked back at Cedric he had a serious look on his face and he leaned forward placing his lips lightly on mine, and placed a hand softly on my cheek. I jumped back startled and look at him deeply embarrassed.

" Um… I have to go." I said grabbing my bag rushing out of the room and up to the castle. I heard him call my name but I didn't stop until I was outside the Great Hall, where I leaned heavily against the wall. I'd never really kissed anyone before, well to tell the truth I had never kissed anyone and I hated myself for running away from him like that. I took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall hoping no one noticed my flustered appearance and as I sat down with Alicia and Angelina I knew that they noticed at once.

" What's up Katie?" Alicia asked looking at me like my flu was back.

" Oh nothing I just came from Quidditch." I said trying to act calm.

" With who?" Angelina asked her eyes narrowing as she examined me.

" Oh no one really." I said hoping they would give up but as Cedric walked into the hall I blushed deeply and dropped my head to look at my plate.

" With Cedric by chance?" Angelina asked teasingly. I shook my head and continued staring at my plate trying to force the color out of my face.

" Oh my god." Alicia said looking at me wide eyed and I shook my head trying to tell her to stop. "You kissed didn't you!."

" Wait! What?" Angelina said loudly drawing many peoples attention.

" Be quiet you guys." I said looking around.

" You kissed who?" Angelina said clearly not getting the hint and this time people stared.

" What is this I hear? You kissed someone!" George said looking angry.

" No I didn't I swear I didn't." I said trying to shut up Alicia.

" Yes you did and he is not no one he is someone. " Alicia said turning to stare at Cedric.

" Alicia stop." I said looking to see if Cedric had noticed the attention. " I didn't kiss him."

" Oh he kissed you." Angelina said and they both stopped teasing, they know I had never been kissed and they didn't tease me about it.

"Was he any good?" George asked trying to imitate Angelina and failing miserably but I still blushed.

" Leave her alone George." Alicia said angrily.

"What?" He asked.

" Let's just drop it okay?" I said not meeting anyone's eyes.

**A/N: Review **


	10. Friends with Benefits

**Friends with Benefits**

I went up to the common room after lunch and stayed there the whole day too embarrassed that I might run into Cedric. I knew I should really go talk to him and apologize for running away but I decided that could wait till after dinner. George was currently sitting across from me glaring.

" Something you need?" I asked and he shook his head but continued to stare at me. I sighed and got up going to sit in front of the fire with Alicia.

" You going to talk to him?" She asked.

" Yeah after dinner, it's going to be so awkward." I said and she looked at me strangely.

" I meant Oliver." She said.

" Why would I need to talk to Oliver?" I asked now confused.

" Never mind." She said shaking her head.

I sat at dinner not able to eat I was so nervous; I kept glancing over at Cedric and trying to catch his eye. But he was in deep conversation with one of the guys on the Quidditch team and didn't notice. As dinner finished I walked through the crowds and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around surprised to see me.

" Hey want to talk for a second?" I said and we walked out of the hall and found an empty classroom.

A boy sat watching angrily as Katie walked out of the hall with Cedric.

I shifted nervously not quite sure how to start, " Well um … I don't, I mean I haven't…I," I stuttered before Cedric interrupted.

" I think I know what you mean. Friends?" He asked holding out his hand and I shook it hesitatingly. He suddenly grinned and said wryly, " Friends with benefits?" I nodded slowly not quite understanding what he meant.

" Hmm maybe if you're extra good Mr. Diggory." I said pulling my hand away and laughing weakly.

"I think I can do that." Cedric said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we left the classroom and I saw someone standing right in front of us. ' O god it's Oliver.' I thought as he glared at Cedric before turning around and stomping away.

" Quidditch is going to be hell." I said turning to Cedric. " Now he thinks we were doing something." I said poking him in the stomach. Cedric pulled me close to him and placed a kiss lightly on my cheek.

" Not so bad, huh?" He said looking at my dazed expression.

" I guess not." I said and this time he placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away.

" You're evil." I said before pecking him on the cheek and saying, "Night."

I walked back to Gryffindor tower thinking about Cedric; I mean I wasn't sure if I liked him like that, because I had never been kissed before. Actually I had just been kissed I thought and began to giggle. As I entered the common room Oliver caught my eye and stormed upstairs, leaving behind a startled group of people, when I sat beside them they all looked at me questioningly before Alicia and Angelina came and sat next to me.

"Know what that's all about?" Alicia said giving me a look.

" I think so." I said staring into the fire.

" Well…?" Angelina said prompting me to continue.

" I went to talk to Cedric in an empty classroom and when we came out he had his arm around my shoulder and we ran right into Oliver and he just sorta stomped off." I said leaning my head back against the couch.

" That would make him angry." Alicia said and I didn't even bother asking her to explain.

" What's a friend with benefits?" I asked and Angelina fell off the couch.

" Excuse me what did you just say?" She asked looking at me from the ground.

" You heard me." I whispered looking to see if anyone else had heard.

" Wait did Cedric say something about it?" Alicia said looking interested and when I blushed it was answer enough. Suddenly they both burst out laughing, and didn't stop when I told them to shut up. George and Fred had come over to see what was so interesting looking at Angelina and Alicia with concern.

" If you tell them I will put itching dust in your beds every night for the rest of your Hogwarts career." I warned as they opened their mouths and they shut them quickly. This only caused George and Fred to grin and sit down on either side of me.

" Come now you can tell us Katie." George said placing an arm around my shoulders, soon he began massaging my back and I jumped up.

" Nope." I said.

" You should talk to Oliver and calm him down." Alicia said and I glared at her.

" Why me?" I asked.

" Well you made him angry you should be the one to calm him down." She said sensibly and I grumbled something about 'control issues' under my breath before walking to the stairs. I stopped at the bottom and glanced back but they were all just grinning at me. I trudged upstairs defeated and stopped at the door I knew to be Oliver's dormitory, and knocked lightly.

" Come in." He yelled sounding distracted; I walked in to be greeted by the sight of Oliver lying on his bed half naked and I couldn't help but compare him to Cedric, his muscles were more defined and I caught myself staring, I forced myself to look up. Okay he was just shirtless but it seemed like much more seeing how his pants were indecently low. " God you didn't tell me you weren't decent." I said and I heard him laugh, I went over and sat on his bed as he propped himself up on his elbow.

" Why are you mad?" I asked him picking at a stray thread on his blanket.

" I'm not mad." He said but I could hear the tenseness in his voice.

" Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." I said sarcastically. " Come on Ollie you can tell me." I said using the nickname he despised above all others.

" Don't call me Ollie." He said causing me to sigh in frustration; I laid back of the bed bumping his leg a bit.

" You know we weren't doing anything in that classroom we were just talking, you know friends talk." I said but he remained silent.

"You know you're impossible." I said sitting up and shoving him lightly.

" But that's why you love me Kat." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

" Yeah, yeah. Now put on a shirt and come join the normal people." I said getting up and walking downstairs leaving a smiling Oliver in my wake.

**A/N: Again review please!**

**Giddyupgal:** it was a pretty spectacular day wasn't it? I'm debating Oliver/Katie or Cedric/Katie or George/ Katie. I'll have to keep you hanging for a while longer

**ImAkeeper:** I love him as well. I'm glad to finally find a guy who reads and writes fanfics I was starting to wonder if there were any out there.


	11. Aftershave and Broom Polish

Aftershave and Broom Polish

I awoke at my usual time dragging myself to the bathroom and took a shower, before putting on my tiny uniform skirt and George's shirt; it really did have a nice smell to it. I snapped back to reality and made my way to the Great Hall sitting down next to Oliver, who merely grunted at me.

"Hello to you too." I muttered catching Oliver smiling out of the corner of my eye. We sat in silence eating until the others joined us eyeing us warily.

" You two aren't going to kill each other?" Fred asked sitting across from us.

" Of course not we're best friends." I said slipping my arm around his waist and leaning my head against his shoulder, he immediately tensed up and I released him.

" You okay?" I asked and he nodded avoiding looking at me. I shrugged and continued eating thinking about the day ahead of us.

" When's our next practice Oliver." I asked but he didn't answer and I saw that he was spacing out. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back blushing as he looked at me.

" What sorry?" He said.

" When's our next practice?" I asked again slowly as if he was slightly dim.

" Tonight." He said and everyone looked at him incredulous.

" And you were going to tell us this when?" Alicia asked looking angry.

" I just told you." He said unfazed by the glares he was getting but I couldn't be happier practice meant I didn't have to tutor Malfoy.

" What are you so happy about?" Alicia growled at me and I realized I had been smiling.

" Oh just because we have the most fabulous captain, who did I mention I love." I said.

" Why do you love him all of sudden?" Alicia asked looking at Oliver who was fidgeting in his seat.

" Well first he scheduled practice which means I don't have to tutor Malfoy and second because he's simply amazing. " I said

" Okay the world has gone crazy, let's go to class." Angelina said getting up and leading the way out of the Great Hall.

" You know you really shouldn't tease him like that." Alicia said staring me down.

" I wasn't teasing him I meant it." I said wondering what was up with Alicia lately.

I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Malfoy coming towards me.

" You guys go ahead." I said rolling my eyes.

" You sure?" They asked and I nodded. Malfoy walked up to me standing too close for comfort and I tried backing away discreetly but he kept coming closer.

" I was wondering if we could meet up tonight." He said gazing at my face, making me feel really awkward.

" I'm sorry I can't I have practice." I said and he advanced still closer.

" I'm sorry to hear that I do enjoy spending time with you." Malfoy said running his hand down my cheek, and from there to my neck and I really wanted to hit him.

" Malfoy you had better step away from her." Oliver said his rage apparent on his face, Malfoy backed away quickly but not before letting his hand drift over my shoulder.

" Sorry Wood I wasn't aware that you two were dating." Malfoy said smirking but he left giving me one last look.

" That was disgusting." I said rubbing at my cheek where he had touched me,

" You okay Kat?" Oliver said coming to stand close to me rubbing my shoulder slowly. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and wondered why I was reacting like this. I noticed how close we stood and I watched as Oliver's chest rose and fell as he breathed but I shook my head and replied, " Yeah I'm fine." He placed an arm around my shoulder.

" What class do you have now?" He asked.

" Potions." I said and he took my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

" I'll walk you there." He said not removing his arm.

When we reached the dungeons I quickly hugged him breathing in his unique scent of aftershave and broom polish, he seemed surprised but then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He handed me my bag and I walked into the classroom to go and sit by Alicia and Angelina.

" You look happy." Angelina whispered to me.

" Mmm?" I said feeling slightly dazed which only caused her to snigger.

When class was over for the day I practically ran down to the pitch more than ready to fly. I met George and Fred in the locker room and we joked around for a bit talking about pranks that they could pull that year. Soon the rest of the team joined us and we waited for Oliver to give us our pre-practice talk.

" Today I want everyone working on getting down their moves. Katie I want you working on the Reverse Pass because you have the best accuracy. Harry I want you working on speed in catching the Snitch we'll be timing you, also Fred and George I want to see that Bludger Backbeat. Okay everyone ready?" He asked and we all got up heading out onto the pitch. We all went to work on what Oliver had set for us, while he timed Harry. The Reverse Pass was turning out to be harder than I expected, I kept curving it as I tried to throw it behind me causing it to go downwards from Alicia who was getting frustrated.

" Katie not like that." Oliver said flying over to me. " Try it again but release it earlier." He said and I tried but it still flew downwards instead of going towards Alicia. He came over and took hold of my arm. " No release it here." He said moving my arm and lightly grazing my side causing me to shiver. " Try again." He said and this time it almost landed in her hands. He took my arm again showing me the motion and when I tried it she caught it.

" Yes I got it." I said flying in a small circle. " Thanks Oliver." I said smiling at his already grinning face, we sat there smiling at each other before Alicia yelled, " Are you two going to sit there, grinning all day or are we going to practice this move?"

" Oh yeah." I said catching the Quaffle as she threw it to me. We practiced that move for a bit before moving onto other things and then trying to score on Oliver, who is truly amazing he must have only let in two goals and one was when I used the Reverse Pass.

" Good Katie putting the tactics to use." Oliver said smiling at me. I heard someone scream and I turned to see Angelina get hit with a Bludger.

" Sorry darling didn't mean to do that." Fred said flying over to her before whispering something in her ear causing her to blush.

" Those two just need to hook up and get on with it." Oliver said surprising me usually he discouraged inter-team relationships when he noticed me looking at him, he just smiled slyly.

" You surprise me." I said shaking my head.

When practice was over I decided to take a quick shower before going up to the castle.

" We' re heading up Katie." I heard Alicia say and Angelina was laughing in the background.

" Okay." I said rubbing shampoo through my dirty hair. When I was finished I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the locker room.

" Oh Katie sorry." Oliver said and I squeaked jumping a foot in the air.

" God you scared me." I said placing a hand over my heart. Oliver smiled ruefully before letting his eyes drift lower and I realized he was staring at me.

" It's not nice to stare." I said picking my clothes out of my locker, trying to not be embarrassed that I was standing in front of him only in my towel.

" It's hard not to." He said and I spun around looking at him, wondering if he was joking. But his eyes slowly drifted up my body to look at my face and blushing I didn't notice him coming closer. He was standing right in front of me and I leaned back until I was pressed against the lockers, looking at him nervously. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to look at me.

He leaned in closer and my eyes widened, " I've got to get changed." I said sliding away and walking as calmly as I could to the showers, I thought I heard him sigh but I couldn't be sure. I knew one thing though, Oliver Wood had just been about to kiss me.

A/N: Hehe thought they were going to kiss? Felt like torturing you, review and maybe they will soon.


	12. Good Enough for You?

**Good Enough for You?**

" Oliver." I whined hitting him the shoulder. At the moment I was trying to finish my History of Magic Essay.

" Please Kat." He pleaded and I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

" Okay." I said admitting defeat and he started grinning, " But I have to finish this first."

" Fine but hurry." He said practically bouncing off to the couch.

" Idiot." I muttered under my breath finishing off my essay ten minutes later.

" I'm done." I yelled over to Oliver and he promptly dragged me over to the couch.

" Now I am going to beat you." Oliver said sitting on one side of the chessboard.

" You wish, I am so much better at this than you." I said being my modest self.

" Come on Katie we all know you're a true dumb blonde." He said grinning at me.

" Hey! No I'm not!" I said glaring at him.

" Don't worry I like dumb blondes." Oliver said winking at me.

" I know considering some of the bimbos you've dated." I muttered under my breath.

" Check mate!" I said proudly as I surrounded Oliver's king.

" You cheated." Oliver said trying to find a loophole.

" Oliver you just have to admit that you are a jock without brains and everyone will be happy." I said happily getting him back for his dumb blonde joke. " Oh but don't worry I like brainless jocks." I said mocking him.

" That explains Diggory at least." Oliver muttered and I threw a pillow at him.

" Stop flirting you two, its wrong." George said pouting on the couch and I got up grinning.

" Would you rather I flirt with you George?" I said running a finger down his cheek causing him to gulp. " I'll take that as a yes." I sat down beside him.

" Not fair how would you like it if I flirted with you like that?" He said.

" Do your worst." I said challenging him not actually expecting him to do anything. But suddenly he was leaning over me his face close to mine, he lowered his lips to the side of my neck lightly before bringing his head up leaning forward placing his lips just in front of mine and pulling away just as suddenly. I tried to act unfazed by pretending to yawn and he pouted even more.

" That's not how you do it George, let me show you how a real man works." Oliver said coming over and pulling me to my feet, my body pressed against his. My mind instantly flickered back to the locker room and what had happened only a few days before. But Oliver wasn't done yet he ran a hand lightly through my hair tickling the top of my ear before bringing it to rest on my neck, his other hand he placed on my hip bone and rubbed small circles with his thumb causing my nerves to jump around like crazy, he pressed his lips against my earlobe and nipped it slightly, at this point I was breathing heavily. I stepped away quickly and he let go slowly.

" I have to say Oliver won." I said to George who shook his head.

" Nah I just didn't give it my all." He said chuckling.

" I could do better than all of you." Dean said coming over and to stand next to me.

" What is this?" I asked the boys grinning at them. " Torture Katie night or something?"

" Come on let Dean try." George said the mischievous gleam in his eye.

" Hey you never tried flirting with me." Oliver said crossing his arms.

" You boys are crazy." I said but apparently Dean thought he should have a shot because I felt arms wrap around my waist holding me tightly, my hair was pushed aside and I felt his hot breath against my neck, his lips never made contact but he just moved up my neck to under my ear his hot breath tickling me and I pulled away laughing.

" Stop or I am going to have to go take a cold shower." I said causing all the boys to raise their eyebrows. " All your charm is too much for me." I said and they grinned obviously pleased with themselves. " Though it isn't as good as some people I know." The looks on their face showing me that they wanted to know exactly whom I was talking about.

" Come one Katie show us your skill." George said grinning at me and causing me to blush.

" Hmm what skill?" I asked causing George to laugh.

" Oh so you admit you have no talent for flirting." He said goading me on, stupidly I took the bait.

" I never said that, I am perfectly capable of flirting." I said walking right into his trap.

" Then show us." He said crossing his arms.

" Prat." I muttered but I advanced towards Oliver placing a finger on his chest and pushing him backwards into a chair, where he sat smirking at me. I stepped closer running my hands over his shoulders, letting one of my hands drift to his neck which I tugged closer to me, I winked at him and placed my lips by his ear.

" Good enough for you?" I whispered drawing away and smiling at him.

" Definitely." He said looking at me with a strange gleam to his eyes.

" See I can flirt." I told George sticking my tongue out at him, and sitting down on the couch lying against the armrest my feet barely touching his leg.

" Yes you can." George said looking at my feet.

" Wow I just realized how awkward this is." I said thinking out loud and blushing violently, I cant believe I just did that, where did that come from? I had never flirted with a boy like that before, 'I've been listening to Angelina and Alicia's advice too much,' I thought.

"No it's fun." Oliver said coming over and pushing me aside so now I was lying against him and I tensed up. Being close when we were playing around was one thing; I couldn't deal with it otherwise.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear his breath tickling my ear, I noticed George watching us and I began to wonder if he could guess something had happened, so I leaned back even further against Oliver resting my head on his shoulders. We sat there for a while before Alicia joined us and I was actually beginning to enjoy it.

" Oh look at the two lovebirds aren't they so cute?" Alicia said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

" Please." I said getting up and going to sit in a chair by the fire, I looked over to see Oliver watching me; I tried to ignore him by asking Alicia if she had finished her Potions homework.

" Nope I plan to do it tomorrow, I just can't be bothered to work on it tonight." She said in a superior tone.

" Okay Princess Alicia." I said bowing at her.

" Don't bend over too far or you might topple over." Alicia said and the boys snickered.

" Hey…wait I don't get it." I said becoming confused and when Alicia simply pointed at my chest I blushed.

" How about no." I said lying down in front of the fire and propping my face in my hands.

" Whatever Katie you should be glad you're so well endowed." Alicia said.

" Stop I am not talking about this right now." I hissed at her.

" Oh so you'll talk about it later than." George said grinning at me.

" No." I said blushing.

" What else are you going to talk about Katie?" Oliver said winking at me and I wanted to tell him to piss off but I thought of something better.

" Just that dreamy Cedric Diggory." I said putting my hand over my heart.

" Yes all Katie ever does is talk about Cedric." Alicia said catching on.

" Mmm." I said and almost licked my lips but knew that was too far seeing how Oliver looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

" Repeat how fabulous of a kisser he is Katie. I'm sure the boys would like to hear." Alicia said and I turned towards her hands on hip.

" I would but you know I haven't kissed him so it'd be hard." I said glaring at her.

" Sure you haven't what were doing in that abandoned classroom the other day." Alicia said trying to suppress laughter.

" Planning ways to dispose of stupid friends." I muttered under my breath returning to the couch.

" Actually I am interested in how good of a kisser Cedric is." Oliver said seething.

" Like I said I wouldn't know. Anyways a peck on the lips doesn't constitute kissing, Alicia." I said not realizing I had let that part slip. " I mean not that I would know." I said too quickly.

"Oh sure Katie." George said and I could see Alicia smiling. " Did Cedric put on his whole charming act."

" Hey Katie what's a friend with benefits?" Alicia asked and this was the last straw.

" Oh you're getting it now." I said jumping up and tackling her, when I had her pinned to the ground I asked her sweetly, " What did you say Alicia I'm afraid I didn't hear you?"

" Nothing I didn't say anything." She said trying to smile at me.

" I didn't think so." I said getting up and leaving her there.

" So what is a friend with benefits?" Oliver whispered in my ear.

" I don't know why don't you fill me in Oliver." I said watching him squirm.

" Well I'm off to bed." Alicia said.

" Me too." I said waving goodnight to the guys.

After I had finished getting into my pajamas I turned and glared at Alicia.

" What it was funny?" She said before adding, " And I wanted to see Oliver's reaction."

" Why would you want to see Oliver's reaction?" I asked confused.

" Never mind, just go to bed Katie." She said shaking her head.

'I really wish she would tell me what she's on about.' I thought before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Is Katie too dull for her own good? Find out soon.**


	13. That's Going to Hurt In the Morning

**That's Going to Hurt in the Morning**

Friday night found me sitting with Oliver and George by the fire and was just noticing the absence of my two friends.

" Where's Alicia?" I asked and they both shrugged obviously not caring.

" Right here." She said from right behind us causing me to jump.

" Thanks for scaring me you creep." I said as Alicia settled down into a chair. " Do you know where Angelina is?" I asked her.

" Oh probably snogging in some abandoned classroom." Alicia said innocently.

" What did you do?" I asked her through narrowed eyes.

" What makes you think I did something?" She was trying to look offended.

" I know you, Alicia Spinnet, that's why. So spill." I said crossing my arms and leaving no room for further argument. The boys were watching our exchange with grins on their faces.

" Well I might have told Angi that Professor McGonagall needed to see her at the Transfiguration room an hour after dinner, and Fred well I just told him Angelina would be there." Alicia said looking proud.

" It's a good plan but what are you going to do when Angi finds out it was you?" I said smiling as a look of horror appeared on her face.

" You have to protect me Katie." She said coming and sitting in the chair with me.

" I don't have to do any such thing." I said laughing.

" Please Katie I'm begging you! You can tackle her to the ground I can't, you have to use that ability to help others." She said and then she was on her knees. " You can talk reason into her, she wont listen to me."

" Fine but I'm only doing it because I'm a good person not because you don't deserve it." I said and she jumped up and hugged me.

" Alicia Annabelle Spinnet! Where are you?" I heard Angelina yell.

" Shit." Alicia said making a run for the stairs and I heard Angelina running after her. I jumped up and caught her around the waist before she could make it to the stairs she was struggling against me.

" Calm down Angi. Just calm down." I said soothingly and she stopped struggling.

" Okay I'm calm." She said and I let go of her thankfully.

" Sucker!" She yelled as she sprinted up the stairs. I looked to see the boys laughing at me.

" Yeah if I yell we'll need reinforcements." I said mournfully but hearing a shriek from upstairs I began ascending quickly.

" You little…witch!" Angelina yelled chasing Alicia around my bed of all places. I quickly grabbed a pillow off Angelina's bed and hit her in the back of the head. She turned slowly and narrowed her eyes at me.

" Oh you're gunna get it." She said grabbing my pillow whacking me across the face, which kind of hurt. Soon it was an all out pillow fight Alicia and I beating on Angelina who was doing pretty well since it was two on one. Angelina dashed out the door and we followed her warily Alicia going first as we left the stairs and getting a face full of pillow from Angelina who had been hiding. I jumped over Alicia and whacked Angelina in the stomach running to go hide behind the couch, which was full of stunned boys. I could hear Angelina beating on Alicia and suddenly stopped and I looked up just ducking a flying pillow, I grabbed it off the ground and looked at them.

" Now I've got two, you can't beat me!" I yelled at them and they smiled before running right at me. I squeaked and ran to the other side of the couch before they began advancing on me, my only option was over the couch, and I was going to take it. I jumped on the couch leaping over the back of it and a very surprised Oliver, but I felt something tug my ankle and I went crashing to the ground.

" That is going to hurt in the morning." I said lying on the ground not willing to move yet, and when I did I saw Alicia and Angelina lying on the floor crying with laughter.

" Which one of you was it?" I asked Oliver, and the twins who pointed at Oliver behind his back.

" Oh you're going to get it Wood." I said grabbing the pillow and hitting him hard across the face.

" That's it Bell." He growled grabbing Alicia's abandoned pillow and coming after me and I ran away actually frightened. We ran around for a bit before he grabbed me around the waist and tackled me.

" Oliver get off you're far to heavy." I said trying to push him off but he just smiled down at me. "Oliver." I said using a warning tone but he continued to smile at me his mouth getting even closer and just as I thought he was about to kiss me George yelled something startling us both and we got up still close for comfort.

" You've got a feather in your hair." Oliver said running his hand through my hair and tickling my ear causing me to remember yesterday how he had 'flirted' with me. I shivered and his grin got even bigger. I went and sat down on the couch right between George and Alicia who were staring at a commotion in front of the fireplace, I turned to see Angelina and Fred wrestling each other and then all of a sudden they started kissing and then making out.

" Ah god my eyes!" I yelled covering my face.

" Get a room." George said and began to laugh.

" Wow I didn't know a person could do that." Alicia said sounding awed and I quickly looked to see what was happening.

" Katie looked. You're such a sick person." She said to me giggling.

" Oh really I'm the sick person. Tell everyone what you've been telling me I should do to Cedric." I said and Alicia blushed.

**A/N: Had to end it here. It will continue in next chapter. I've been getting a dismal amount of reviews lately and I don't think I can continue until I get more. So think about it is it worth missing what happens next when all you have to do is click that button and write ' nice job' or 'can't wait to see what happens'. Really people! And I thought I was lazy!**


	14. God Save the Queen

**God Save the Queen**

Last Chapter: " Oh really I'm the sick person. Tell everyone what you've been telling me I should do to Cedric." I said and Alicia blushed.

" Okay if you want me too Katie, I will." She said.

" Wait no I don't." I said that would be far too embarrassing.

" Okay if you don't want me too you have to do something." Alicia said.

" What why?" I said not liking the direction this was going in. " We' re not going to play that stupid truth or dare game?" I asked her and she smiled evilly.

" Actually I wasn't thinking that but sure. Now you have to do a dare." She said and I groaned.

" Wait what is this truth or dare?" Oliver asked sounding interested.

" It's a Muggle game, a person asks you truth or dare and you have to pick one. If you pick truth you have to tell the truth if you pick dare you have to do whatever that person wants you to do or face a penalty." Alicia said actually rubbing her hands together.

" Sounds like fun." George said.

" Yeah for you. Alicia always makes me do the worst dares." I grumbled.

" Like that time she made her streak through the halls." Angelina said laughing. I noticed the looks of pure amazement on the guys' faces.

" You streaked?" Oliver said looking happy.

" It was a long time ago." I said.

" Enough with this. Katie I dare you too go find Percy and give him a kiss on the lips." Alicia said.

" I hate you by the way." I said getting up.

" Wait you're actually going to do it?" George asked looking mildly disgusted.

" Yes you don't want to get a penalty from Alicia I promise you." I said heading towards the boys' stairs.

" Someone has to go with her to see if she completes it." Alicia said and Oliver stood up.

" I have to see this." He said laughing. I walked up the stairs and entered his room, which he shared with Percy and a few other 7th year boys.

" Percy?" I called.

" Who's there?" He asked.

" Just me Katie. I have a question about school rules can you come here for a second?" I asked and he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed thank god. I waited until he was right in front of me.

" What do you need to know about?" He asked looking at Oliver strangely.

" Well I was just wondering if this was against school rules." I said leaning over and pecking him on the lips, and he just stood there looking shocked. " I guess not. Thanks Percy." I said walking out with Oliver repressing laughter behind me but as soon as we reached the common room he burst into laughter.

" I guess you did it." Alicia said looking satisfied she knew I never passed up a dare.

" You should've seen him." Oliver said telling them what I had said and soon everyone was laughing.

" Alicia I have your dare." I said and she sat up straighter. " You have too go up to Goyle and tell him you've always had a crush on him." I said smirking at the look on her face.

" No way am I doing that!" she said.

" Then you'll have to do the penalty." I said and she sighed.

" Fine knowing you it would be going to kiss him, sick girl." She said.

" Okay Angelina your turn." I said and her eyes flickered from Oliver to me.

" I've got one. Oliver truth or dare?" She asked.

" Dare I suppose." He said.

" I dare you to streak through the halls singing God Save the Queen at the top of your lungs." She said and he made to stand before sitting back down.

" I'm not doing that." He said and she grinned even bigger.

" Penalty, what should your penalty be." She said trying to look pensive. " You must kiss every girl in this common room except Alicia and I." She said.

" Hey what about me?" I asked staring at her in horror.

" Nope your not included." She said and I glanced around the common room noticing that we were the only ones.

"That's pointless I'm the only girl left in here. You should give him another penalty." I said but she just shook her head smiling at me.

" Come Oliver go ahead and this isn't a peck I want to see a real kiss." She said and I was shaking my head at her and mouthing 'no'. He started coming over to me and I tried to shrink into the couch.

" I'm pretty sure streaking would be better Oliver." I said watching him until he was right in front of me.

He leaned his mouth a centimeter away from mine, "Actually I don't think it would." He said and then he kissed me. His lips sliding over mine so perfectly, I didn't even know how to react, my eyes wide open in shock. Suddenly he pulled away and I wanted him to stay but I didn't say anything. I heard the twins cheering, and I turned to scowl at Angelina avoiding looking at Oliver.

The daring went on for a while Fred and George completing theirs with flying colors of course. George did end up finding Mrs. Norris and kissing her, Fred had set of a firework right near Snape's office and Angelina had danced some sort of jig (I still don't get that one). Now it was back to Alicia and she gave me that look again and I groaned.

" What now?" I asked and she patted my arm.

" I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake." She said and even I was momentarily stunned.

" What?" I said. " You want me to die don't you? The giant squid will eat me and then you'll feel bad."

" Then you'll need a chaperone." She said.

" Why not you because I have a feeling who you're going to pick." I said.

" I know how about all of us!" She said too enthusiastically.

" Well I guess if we have to." George said getting up and grinning at me. " Let's go Katie."

" No." I said shaking my head. " I am not skinny dipping in the lake, no matter what."

" Fine you can keep on your knickers." Alicia said acting like she was talking to a child.

" What's the penalty?" I asked and her grin got even bigger. " Never mind I'll do it." I said.

" Knew you would." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the portrait hole.

" The boys stay behind." I said and she shook her head. " Then I wont." I said but I was picked up by the twins who were grinning at me. " I'll scream." I said so of course they put a silencing charm on me. I am now being carried through the castle to go skinny-dipping in the lake; I might have to die. We made it all the way without being caught of course, and were now standing by the edge of the lake and I was having serious second thoughts.

" How about you guys come too?" I asked hopefully.

" Nope." Was the unanimous answer.

" Go stand over by those tree boys and you can't look till I'm in the water." I said forcefully and they actually went. But still I stood looking at the water really unwilling to get in.

" Don't make us undress you Miss. Bell." Angelina said.

" Shut up." I said glancing to see that the boys weren't watching. Slowly I unbuttoned my shirt leaving it on and pulled down my skirt and the shirt was long enough that it acted as a dress. I pulled off the shirt and let it fall to the ground and was walking towards the water when someone grabbed my bra clasp and unbuckled it before ripping my bra off, I nearly screamed and covered myself to see Alicia smiling and holding my bra.

" You said I could wear it." I hissed at her.

" I said you could wear your knickers and you are." She said and I glared at her.

" We don't have all night." Angelina said checking her watch.

" Fine." I said turning around and sprinting towards the water jumping and diving feeling the stones scrape against my stomach when I resurfaced I could hear the boys cheering. I swam farther into the lake and yelled, " Are you happy?" Which was greeted by more cheers. I decided to play a joke on them suddenly I ducked under the water; I stayed there holding my breath and felt a vibration through the water and looked to see someone swimming towards me. I rose to the surface and saw Oliver, when he reached he looked relieved.

" Are you okay?" He asked out of breath.

" I'm fine I was just joking." I said and I remembered I was only wearing underwear. " Oliver turn around." I said and he looked confused but when he glanced down he turned away blushing.

" Sorry." He mumbled.

" Just swim back and if you turn around I'll kill you." I said following him at a respective distance. He climbed out as soon as he got to shore and I noticed that he was still fully clothed.

" Katie you dimwit why did you do that?" Alicia yelled at me.

" Tell the boys to go away so I can get out." I yelled back.

" I will do no such thing." She said. I treaded water there was no way I was getting out with them standing there.

" In a couple of minutes you wont have to get out for them to see you." Angelina called pointing to the moon.

" Shit." I said swimming to the shallows and covering myself with my arms and walking out of the water. " Happy?" I asked. " Give me my clothes." Angelina placed the shirt around my shoulders and I held it closed with one hand pulling up my skirt with the other.

" Where's my bra?" I asked and I looked over to see George wearing it.

" That would look much better on her." Oliver said looking at me and I folded my arms over my chest.

" Give it to me." I said pleadingly and George just grinned I walked up over to him pressing against him and sliding my arms around his back, he stood still and I unclasped the bra and took it off him. "Thanks." I turned around and slipped it under my shirt and finally I buttoned my shirt.

" Let's go back now." I said heading towards the school, we managed to get back narrowly avoiding Filch who was looking particularly angry.

" That was awesome." George said as we flopped down on the couch.

" Yeah for you. That water was cold." I said shivering. " Okay Alicia truth or dare?" I asked.

" Dare." She said thinking that nothing could be worse than what she had just done to me.

" Well since Angelina's dare went unanswered, streak through the halls singing "God Save the Queen". I said and she glared at me.

" What's the penalty?"

" What you're giving up? I went skinny-dipping and you wont do this!" I said getting mad.

" Nope I wont what's the penalty." She said and then an idea hit me.

" During Potions class who have to stand up and admit that you think Snape is sexy and then go up and kiss him on the lips." I said knowing that this was the most awful thing I could do.

" No!" She said.

" You refused the dare you have to do the penalty." I said happily.

" You're evil." She said.

" I learned from the best." I said slinging my arms around the twins' shoulders.

" Oh and we all be enforcing that penalty. Wont we?" I said and everyone nodded.

" I think it's time for bed." Angelina said getting up slowly and yawning, which set the rest of us.

" I have to agree." I said heading quickly for the stairs.

" Oh yeah Katie." Oliver called and I turned around. " Nice underwear." I blushed and ran upstairs followed by a laughing Alicia and Angelina.

" Oliver really liked that." Alicia said nudging me.

" Yeah he is a guy isn't he?" I said and they both looked at me with pity.

" Someday you'll figure it out Katie and realize how stupid you were." Angelina said.

" Okay don't be cryptic or anything." I said but they ignored me and started getting ready for bed. You'd think after be friends with each other since first year they would actually tell me something, well you were wrong and so was I.

**A/N: Review thanks.**


	15. Will You Be My Captain?

**Will You Be My Captain?**

"Wake up Katie delightful morning person." Angelina yelled in my ear obviously happy that she was up before me.

" Bloody hell, are you trying to make me go deaf?" I asked covering my ears and closing my eyes, which turned out to be a bad idea. Angelina tired all ready of trying to wake me up simply pushed me of my bed causing me to land with a thud on the ground.

" Oliver will kill you if I'm hurt." I said.

" I'm so scared. Now get moving we don't have all day." Angelina said looking a little frightened but trying to hide it.

" Fine." I said getting up and trying to untangle myself from my blankets, when I finally did there wasn't enough time for a shower so I pulled on some clothes and ran downstairs to meet the team. As I walked into the common room Alicia's eyes narrowed.

" That's my shirt you have on." She said and I looked down to see my stomach and a small piece of cloth.

" You call this a shirt you have to be kidding." I said.

" You don't have time to change." Oliver said smirking at me.

" Okay let's go we wouldn't want to delay the torture, would we?" I asked pushing past and walking out the portrait hole, he caught up walking beside me.

" That's no way to talk to your captain." Oliver said cheekily.

" Last time I checked you were _our_ captain not _my_ captain." I said scowling at him.

" I'll be both if you want me to." He whispered in my ear and I shoved him lightly.

" What if I don't want you to?" I asked.

" She wants Cedric to be her Captain." Fred said coming beside me and pretending to swoon just making me laugh.

" Yeah you caught me Fred." I said and everyone laughed.

Practice went off without a hitch something that didn't usually happen and we all went to the locker room quickly more than ready to leave the field behind for some rest. I got into the shower first, not wanting a repeat of the other day, and I was feeling much better when I got out. I had just finished changing when there was knock on the door and we all looked around confused, no one ever came and knocked on the door. Alicia went to answer it and I heard her talking to someone, and she came back around the corner smiling.

" Katie you have a visitor, a very handsome visitor I might add." Alicia said and I blushed realizing who it must be, I saw Oliver scowling out of the corner of my eye. I walked around the corner and who else was it but Cedric leaning against the wall and looking just as Alicia had said, handsome.

" Hey." I said smiling as he stood up and walked over to me.

" Just took a shower?" He asked and I nodded. " Too bad I missed it. But that's not the reason I came here. I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

" Sure I'd love to." I said grinning up at him.

" Good." He whispered in my ear before kissing me lightly on the lips. " I'll meet you in the entrance hall tomorrow." He said before leaving. I stood there for a moment savoring the feel of his lips before going back to face my team. Alicia and Angelina were grinning ear to ear and Oliver looked slightly more pissed than before.

" What did your handsome visitor want?" Angelina asked teasingly.

" Uh nothing." I said heading over to my locker.

" You're not getting off that easy." Alicia stepping in front of me.

" Well he sorta asked me to Hogsmeade." I said and Alicia squealed and hugged me.

" That awesome Katie." She said excitedly and I began to smile and it got bigger as Angelina came over and gave me a congratulatory pat on the back.

" You are so lucky. Cedric rarely asks girls to Hogsmeade, he must really like you. Oh my god we have to go plan your outfit now!" Alicia said running off to the showers, leaving Angelina and I behind.

" Did Diggory give you little kiss Katie." Oliver asked looking angry. " Come on tell us."

" Oliver it's none of your business." Angelina said coming to my defense thank god I didn't like the look of him right now.

" Angelina you can't always stick up for her, she can answer her own questions." Oliver said glaring at her.

" I can stick up for myself Oliver, Angi's just being a good friend, unlike you." I said.

" I'm not being a good friend! Diggory's the enemy you can't be going on a date with the enemy!" Oliver said seething.

" What is it Oliver that I'm going on a date with Cedric or that I'm going on a date at all!" I yelled at him very angry now. We glared at each other and I stomped out of the locker room not sure whether I could control myself any longer.

" What happened?" Alicia said coming out of the shower and looking around the silent locker room.

**------------------------------------------------------**

I could not possibly be angrier at Oliver than I am at this moment. He had to go and ruin my good mood just because I was going on a date with Cedric.

" Prat." I muttered as I stormed up to the common room. When I did reach it I continued right up to my dormitory not even caring that I was going to miss breakfast. I tore off my clothes and jumped in the shower scrubbing at my body so hard that skin turned a bright red. After that I rummaged through my clothes trying to find a shirt and a pair of pants that would piss him off the most. ' And he thought I looked like a whore before.' I thought looking at myself in the mirror, I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Alicia and Angelina came over and sat on my bed and started when they saw my clothes, and then grinned.

" Trying to piss off dear Oliver?" Alicia said.

" Yep." I said simply not looking away from the ceiling.

" Well it's going to work." Angelina said looking at me like I was someone else.

" Want some more help?" Alicia said that glint back in her eye.

Even though I knew it would turn out horrible I nodded.

By the time we had finished it was time for lunch but I refused to go downstairs.

" I'm not coming down until dinner." I said.

" Okay we'll bring something up." Angelina called before shutting the door. I grabbed a book of my nightstand and began to read it letting the time pass by until Angelina and Alicia returned with my lunch.

" Thanks you guys." I said grabbing it and eating it quickly as they smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

" Oliver was asking about you." Alicia said and I made a noise like a grunt.

We sat around talking until it was dinnertime. " Ready?" Alicia asked fixing something in my hair.

**A/N: Hmm…What is about to happen? Is Katie going to make a mistake? Find out next chapter.**


	16. Now or Never

**Now or Never**

" Now or never." I said leading the way down the stairs my head held in the air. As I stepped into the common room I could see the attention being directed my way and I was satisfied when George's mouth dropped open, Oliver wasn't there but somehow I wasn't surprised. I looked straight ahead fixing an angry look on my face and walked out of the portrait hole, Angelina and Alicia followed me giggling.

" You guys are going to have to act tough if we are going to pull this look off." I said and they stopped giggling but didn't stop smiling. We reached the doors of the Great Hall and I felt the butterflies in my stomach come to life but I ignored it taking a deep breath and stepped through the doors walking proudly down the aisle towards the Gryffindor table. The noise stopped abruptly and people turned to stare and I couldn't blame them, I looked completely unlike me. I was wearing a tight jean skirt that was even shorter than my uniform skirt, a pair of black slinky heels and a black ripped top that belonged to Alicia ( I might have been wearing a robe over this ensemble but it didn't hide much), not only that but my hair was blown out and I was wearing an excessive amount of makeup, I heard the first whistle and that was greeted by even more as I sat down next to Harry who turned to stare at me.

" Hey Harry." I said keeping that pissed off look on my face and Angelina and Alicia sat across from me looking just as determined. I noticed that Oliver was entering the hall and as he came to sit down I stood up.

" I'll see you guys later." I said walking over to the Hufflepuff table feeling the eyes on me.

" Hey." I said slipping into the seat next to Cedric. He looked at me smiling and then his eyes went wide as he took in my appearance.

" Is this all for me because I like it." He said his eyes still sweeping over my body.

" Maybe." I said grinning at him and helping myself to some food. " Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked him sweetly.

" Of course but I must demand that in the future you wear less." He said nudging me with his arm.

" I'll work on that." I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. I chatted to Cedric throughout dinner and was actually enjoying myself I really liked Cedric, he was so easy to talk to and it didn't hurt that he was exceedingly hot.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned around to see George who was glaring at Cedric, " Oliver needs to talk to the team." He said and I got up.

" I'll be back after this." I said and he smiled at me. I walked over to the table and stood beside George as Oliver started speaking, " I think we really need to step it up if we want to win the game against Slytherin, so we are going to be having practice tomorrow after breakfast through lunch." He said and it was greeted by yells by the team.

" You can't do this Oliver." Alicia said angrily.

" We just had practice today!" Fred said.

" I can do what I want I am the captain." Oliver said, I just stood there my eyes narrowed not saying a word. I turned around and began to walk away, " Bell where are you going?" He yelled and I didn't bother facing him.

"Going to fraternize with the enemy." I called back; I sat down next to Cedric.

" I'm guessing that wasn't a good announcement." Cedric said looking at me.

" I can't go with you to Hogsmeade, the captain wants us to practice." I said resting my head on my hand.

" What?" Cedric said looking angry.

" Apparently Wood doesn't want me going on a date with you." I said.

" Well why not?" He said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

" I think he's a bit sexually frustrated." I said causing Cedric to spit up his pumpkin juice and start laughing outrageously and I soon joined him drawing stares from the surrounding people. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling to him and placed a kiss on my forehead.

" I haven't laughed that hard in a while." He said sliding his arm down to rest around my waist.

" Get used to it." I said happily leaning against him.

" I plan to." He whispered in my ear, he kept his arm around me until I tugged away as dinner almost ended.

" I've got to go." I said standing up and placing a kiss lightly on his mouth and pulling away to see his amused expression. I walked over to Gryffindor table sitting down across from Alicia who winked at me then indicated Oliver who was fuming.

" Have fun Katie?" He asked through clenched teeth.

" Not as much as I will later." I said lightly watching as his face turned red. " I just didn't get in enough fraternization today, I'll have to try and get some more tonight." I said lightly keeping a serious expression on my face.

" No you wont." He said surprising even me.

" What do you mean I wont? First you dictate whom I can go on a date with using practice as an excuse, and now your dictating what I do with my own time. Well sorry you may be my captain on the pitch but anywhere else you have no control over me." I said. He glared at me for a moment before pushing back from the table hard and stomping out of the hall.

" You know you'd think he'd be in a better mood after seeing you skinny-dip." Alicia interjected causing everyone who had been there to grin at me and everyone else to stare.

" You went skinny-dipping?" I heard Cedric from behind me.

" Yes." I said grinning at him.

" Well why didn't you invite me?" He asked trying to act offended.

" It was a kind of the spur of a moment thing." I said before adding, " But I will next time."

He leaned down next to me and whispered in my ear, " How about right now?"

" Tempting but I'll have to pass." I said and he took my hand tugging me to my feet.

" I wont take no for an answer." He said pulling me out of the hall I looked back to see Alicia and Angi laughing. He pulled me out of the hall and down a corridor stopping suddenly and grinning at me he backed me up against the wall.

" Mind if I kiss you?" He asked his eyes lingering on my mouth.

" Hmm?" I said pretending to consider while inside I was going crazy. He pressed his lips against mine lightly and slipped and arm around my waist causing my skin to tingle, he began to deepen the kiss, his other hand on the small of my back pushing me closer to him; he pulled back his mouth slightly.

" I'll take that as a yes." He whispered before kissing me again, I wrapped my arm around his neck standing on my tiptoes and I kissed him back. I drew back slightly breathless, and smiled at him.

" I have to go now." I said trying to pull away only to be captured in a kiss again.

" No you don't." He said nuzzling my neck.

" Yes I do." I said laughing and walking backwards from him.

" Well if you must." He said trying to look forlorn. " Can I at least have a good night kiss?" He asked grinning. He didn't wait for me to reply but wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me to him placing a kiss lightly on my mouth.

" Night." I said before turning and heading up to the common room. I climbed through the portrait hole and plopped down beside Alicia not caring that I was grinning. As soon as she saw she grabbed my hand and dragged me up to the dormitory closing the door loudly and surprising Angelina.

" Merlin Alicia what are you doing?" She said.

" Cedric just kissed Katie." Alicia said excitedly.

" He did? We need details." Angelina said patting her bed Alicia towed me over and shoved me down.

" So?" They both said looking at me intently

" Well he pulled me out of the Great Hall and led me to this corridor and he pushed me up against the wall." At that point they both sighed and got this dreamy quality in their eyes. " Than he asked me if I minded if he kissed me." I said letting them hang.

" Continue we want all the details." Angelina said hungrily, yes hungrily.

" He kissed me, and then when I said I had to go he pulled back and kissed me again." I said and they both stared at me.

" Not enough detail." Alicia said. I sighed and went through it blow by blow and at they end they were saying things such as ' he is too cute' or in Angelina's case ' if you didn't like him I would go find him right now and ravish him', which was too much information really.

" Okay while you two lie here dreaming I am going to the common room." I said laughing having totally forgotten all about Oliver. I sat down on the couch still smiling and didn't notice the person sitting in the chair in front of the fire.

" Had a good time snogging Diggory?" Oliver asked angrily.

" What if I did?" I said back already starting to tune him out.

"You shouldn't be that's why he's the enemy for god's sake." Oliver hissed walking over towards me.

" Is that the real reason Oliver?" I asked and he stopped abruptly. " Or is that you can't play with me if I'm with Cedric? Go find some other girl to mess with." I said angrily getting up and running upstairs.

**A/N: What is going on with Oliver? Will we ever find out or will he continue being a prat till the end.**


	17. Someone Sat On Their Wand This Morning

**Someone Sat on Their Wand This Morning**

The next morning I woke hoping just hoping that Oliver had found his heart and cancelled practice. I shouldn't have been disappointed but I was and as I pulled myself out of bed I cursed him.

" I'll have to agree with you there." Alicia said as she heard me make a practically nasty remark. I waited for the others to get ready and we trudged downstairs, we sat down looking slightly defeated and began eating our breakfast.

" Morning." Someone whispered in my ear and Cedric slipped in beside me.

" Hey." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

" Wood stopped being tyrannical?" Cedric asked causing us all to laugh, loudly.

" No." I heard Oliver say from behind us.

" Wood how are you doing?" Cedric asked the smile not faltering from his face.

" Fine but if you'll excuse us, we have to go practice." Oliver said primly before turning around and marching away.

" I guess I have to go." I said standing up and Cedric stood with me.

" Yeah I guess you do." He said pulling me close and placing a kiss on my lips.

" Bye." I whispered walking away with Angelina and Alicia who wouldn't stop talking about how romantic and cute Cedric was and they were still talking about it as we entered the locker room.

" I mean kissing you right there in the Great Hall in front of everybody, it's just so sweet." Alicia said practically swooning.

" Those lips are delicious, you are so lucky Katie." Angelina said and I knew she was trying to picture his lips. But they stopped as soon they saw Oliver and gave him a glare to rival all glares.

" Stop gossiping and let's go play." Oliver said turning around and leaving us to get ready. We took extra long in getting ready just to make him angry and when we finally went onto the pitch he was in a towering rage.

"Everyone I want a hard practice no fooling around!" Oliver yelled and we began going through our drills.

" Bell don't be so lazy about your passes we want them to actually get there!" Oliver yelled across the pitch so everyone could hear. I blushed and muttered something rude under my breath but I put more force behind my passes after that. Angi, Alicia, and I stopped for a moment to discuss the Reverse Pass and I heard Oliver's distinctive tone again.

" Bell stop lazing around and actually work for once." He yelled and I was about to turn around and yell back at him when Angi stopped me.

" Fine." I said and we started practicing again. We began working on the Hawkshead Attacking Formation and I missed the pass from Angelina I dove and caught it.

" Bell can you not perform even simple moves, or do you need to be put back on a training broom?" Oliver yelled at me and I have to say I lost it.

" Pardon me Oliver? I can't quite hear you, try to speak up a bit louder and hopefully something will jump out of the Forbidden Forest and eat you!" I screamed at him my face becoming red. " What did you sit on your wand this morning or do you usually act like you have something stuck up your ass?" I yelled at him and the pitch was silent until Alicia began to giggle, she came up and high-fived me.

" Good one Katie." She said.

" Spinnet and Johnson go practice, I need to talk to Bell." Oliver said glaring at me.

" Sorry I don't feel like having a conversation with you _Captain. _Actually I'd rather shove my head in a toilet. But thanks anyways." I said flying towards where Angi and Alicia were passing the Quaffle, Oliver grabbed my arm stopping me.

" Don't push me Katie." He said angrily and I glared at him daring him to try anything.

" I'm sorry Captain shall I go kneel in the mud and beg forgiveness." I said. " What do you want me to do Captain?" He continued to look at me.

" I think I'll go practice now." I said yanking my arm away from his hand and flew over to Alicia and Angi.

Practice continued on tensely and no one joked around and we retreated to the locker room quickly afterwards the others began beginning to change in silence, I didn't even bother to change walking straight through and out the other side heading for the castle, I was climbing the marble stairs when I heard someone call my name.

" Hey I was looking for you." Cedric said smiling and beckoning me over to him. "Hey." He said when I wrapped my arms around him pressing my face into his chest. " I guess practice was fun." He said stroking my hair.

" I could kill him." I said my voice slightly muffled.

" I know something that will cheer you up." He said pulling a bag from inside of his cloak. I saw that it was a bag of Honeydukes candy and there seemed to be one of everything.

"Cedric you didn't have to." I said knowing it must have been expensive.

" No I wanted to, it's the least I could do since you couldn't come today. Now say thank you and give me a kiss." He said grinning.

" Fine." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

" That's not a thank you kiss." He said pulling me to him and pushing his lips against mine roughly, I felt him chuckling, and I smiled feeling his lips slide to my neck, he nipped at me lightly.

" I think I like thank you kisses." I said letting him kiss my neck.

" I know I do." He said his eyes twinkling as he looked at me. " Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked smiling at me.

" How could I say no?" I replied kissing him lightly on the jaw as he smiled.

" I should probably go study." Cedric said tickling me slightly.

" Same I haven't done anything yet." I said.

" See you tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead and leaving, my knees felt weak and I climbed to the common room in a much better mood.

I sat in the common room working on my homework and waiting for the rest of team to come up, I had changed out of my Quidditch robes and was now in a pair of sweatpants and a Wimbourne Wasps shirt that said " Stinger" on the front. I was eating some of the candy Cedric gave me, when the portrait hole slammed open and a very irritated looking Alicia came and sat next to me.

" That Oliver Wood is an insufferable prat. I told him off for yelling at you and he had the audacity to say that maybe I had sat on a wand. Really trying to use your insult against me!" She said angrily before noticing the candy. " Where'd you get that?" She asked.

"Cedric got it for me." I said smiling just as the rest of the team walked in.

" See Cedric is a real gentleman something we seem to be sorely lacking in Gryffindor." Alicia said very loudly and Angelina came over.

" What's that?" She asked indicating the candy.

" Cedric gave it to me." I said again.

" I wonder why everyone can't find as perfect a guy as Cedric." She said loudly and I cringed the boys were not going to be happy with me.

" Holy shit." She said examining the candy. " This must have cost 3 to 4 galleons, lucky girl."

" Take some." I said starting to feel slightly guilty for accepting it.

" Don't feel guilty Katie you deserve to have guys buy expensive gifts for you instead of acting like four year olds." Alicia said loudly scowling at Oliver who scowled right back at her. I was starting to get confused again.

" Have you done the Charms homework?" I asked her trying to distract her.

" No I'll go get it and we can work on it." She said going up to the dormitory to retrieve her things.

" Why don't you get Diggory to help you since he has so much?" Oliver said.

" Just because you couldn't charm a hippo doesn't mean that everyone is as lacking as you are." Angelina fired back at him and he seemed momentarily lost for words. She was about to say something else when I shoved a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into her mouth to shut her up. Alicia came storming back downstairs and dropped her stuff on the table loudly, I was beginning to think she couldn't do anything quietly. We worked on the homework trying to ignore the mutterings that were coming from the boys sitting around the fireplace, finally Alicia cracked some more.

" Will you shut up on your whining we are trying to work and it's hard while you talk about how you will never compare to Cedric!" She yelled at them startling Angelina so that she spilled ink all over the table.

" God, calm down Alicia." I said wiping up the ink before it could stain any of our parchments.

" I'm not going to calm down Oliver is being a complete ass to you. Stand up for yourself, hit him or something." She said flames coming out of her mouth (literally she had just eaten a Peppermint Imp).

" I will, just don't burn my parchment." I said moving it of the way of the fire.

" Fine but you promise." She said to me.

" Yes I'll go spank him or something." I said absentmindedly.

" You know he'd probably enjoy that." Fred said standing behind Angelina; we all stared at him in shock for a moment before howling with laughter. Angelina actually grabbed his face and kissed him.

" Hilarious Fred." She said.

" Well not to be modest but what else did you expect." He said grinning.

" I'm going to bed before you guys tease me anymore." I said.

" Hey everyone likes a good spanking." Fred said innocently which made me fall to the ground laughing. I began to cough violently as I choked on the chocoball I had been eating.

" Someone save her!" Alicia yelled and Fred grabbed me performing the Heimlich maneuver. When my airway had been opened again I started laughing again.

" You should have seen the expression on your faces." I said bending over.

" I think she lost to much air, might have possible brain damage." Angelina said looking at me with concern.

" No I'm fine just slightly crazy nothing new." I said standing up and wiping the tears from my eyes. I headed for the dormitory, waving goodnight and I heard Alicia say, "I think I'm going to follow her for her own safety."

**A/N: Cedric is dreamy isn't he? See what happens next chapter.**


	18. Can You Blame Me?

**Can You Blame Me?**

The next morning I sat at the table squished between the Weasely twins rubbing at my sore throat, remembering how I had almost killed myself last night.

" It's so sore." I whined taking a sip of tea.

" Well you did choke on a chocoball." Alicia said grinning at me. " You're just not used to something that size but I'm sure you will be soon." She said winking at me.

" You're disgusting." I said picking up my toast and throwing it at her.

" Hello Katie." I heard Malfoy say behind me.

" Hello Malfoy." I said in the same tone still looking at my plate.

" Let's meet at 7 tonight in the library." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Okay see ya then." I said determined not to take his hand and smash it into little pieces.

" Git." George muttered watching Malfoy settle down at the Slytherin table.

" You said it." I murmured taking another careful sip on my tea.

" He probably doesn't even need tutoring, he just wants to be close to you Katie." Alicia said in a creepy voice.

" Yippee my dreams come true. Alone time with Malfoy just what every girl needs." I said sarcastically. I stood up stretching my sore muscles. " Practice two days in a row is hell." I said.

" Hey." Cedric said coming to stand by me watching as I stretched.

" I'm just heading to class." I said and he grabbed my bag before I could reach it.

" Let's go." He said smiling at me.

" Well if I have to." I said and Alicia and Angelina waved at me smiling. Cedric put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the hall tickling me and causing me to squirm against him. He walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and set my bag on a desk and I came up behind him slipping my arms around his waist tickling his stomach. He turned around sliding his hands slowly down my back. I kissed him lightly on the neck, feeling the smoothness of his skin against my lips. I heard a small cough and looked towards the door to see Alicia and Angelina standing there grinning at me.

" Bye." He said kissing me on the lips and keeping contact for a moment before breaking away and slipping out the door.

" Just can't keep your hands off each other." Angelina said while Alicia laughed.

" Can you blame me?" I asked and they both shook their heads.

Classes passed quickly and I avoided Oliver sitting with Cedric at lunch and then at dinner, before getting up regretfully to go tutor Malfoy.

" I have to go tutor Malfoy." I said mournfully probably looking like I was walking to my death.

" Want me to come?" He asked looking at me with concern.

" I'll be fine but thanks for the offer." I said heading for the library. When I arrived I didn't see Malfoy anywhere and was about to leave when he called my name, I turned to see him sitting at a secluded table in the middle of the stacks on books. I hesitated for a moment but knew that my chance of convincing him to move to another table were slim to none.

" I thought you'd never show up." He said smirking at me and I mumbled an apology.

" No need to apologize the only important thing is that you're here now." He said smoothly causing me to wonder where he learned his lines. He motioned for me to take a seat close to him and I groaned inwardly but took it anyways. We were half way through the time when I felt his hand settle on my knee, I shook it but he refused to let go. I continued talking trying to ignore what he was doing and I thought he was leaning in to look at the book but I jumped when his lips brushed the side of my cheek. I leaned back feeling scared and he took that opportunity to slide his hand higher, his fingers brushing against my underwear I shuddered and he kissed me sloppily.

" Get off her before I kill you Malfoy." I heard someone say and I looked up to see Cedric his face livid with anger. Malfoy slowly trailed his hand down my leg before taking it off, " What's it to you Diggory?" Malfoy said sneering. I didn't see Cedric move but suddenly he had Malfoy pinned to the bookcase by his throat.

" If you ever touch her…if you ever come near her again I will kill you." Cedric said forcing down harder on his neck. " Got it?" Malfoy nodded weakly and Cedric let go watching Malfoy scurry away before coming over and wrapping me up his arms.

" Are you alright Katie?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded slowly. " Get your stuff I'll walk you back." He said helping me to pack my bag. I got up and he placed an arm around my shoulders possessively and guided me out of the library towards my common room when we reached the fat lady I turned around and hugged him pressing my face into his chest and he rubbed my back slowly.

" Do you want me to walk you to your dormitory?" He asked and I marveled at how understanding he was, I didn't want to face anyone right now, I nodded and he placed his arm around my shoulders. I said the password and we entered Cedric steering me towards the girls' dormitory.

" What are you doing here Diggory?" I heard Oliver yell but we kept walking, "Diggory I asked you a question." He yelled again.

" Wood for once shut up." Cedric said leading me to the stairs and up to my dormitory, he knocked politely and Alicia answered looking shocked.

" What's the matter Katie?" She said concern filling her face. Cedric lead me over to my bed and I sat down.

" Malfoy was trying to… trying to..." Cedric said angrily the words not coming out of his mouth but Alicia got the gist of it.

" Oh Katie." She said wrapping her arms around me. " I've got it from here Cedric." She said and he came and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

" You okay?" She asked quietly.

" Yeah just a bit shaken." I heard yelling from downstairs and laughed a bit.

" Seems like Oliver didn't like Cedric's explanation." Alicia didn't look too happy and all of a sudden Angelina came running in.

" Are you okay?" She said whispering in my ear as she hugged me.

" Yeah I'm fine I just want to kick Malfoy's ass." I said clenching my fists.

" We will." Angelina said soothingly.

" I'm gunna take a shower." I said getting up and making my way to the bathroom, and jumping into the shower, when I got out Angi and Alicia were talking and they stopped as soon as I entered.

" I'm not going to break down crying if I hear his name. It wasn't really that bad you guys." I said but they looked unconvinced. "I'll just go to bed now." I said and they came over as soon as I lay down.

" Sorry we weren't there." Alicia whispered.

" It's not you guys fault." I said yawning; they both kissed me on my cheek before going to their own beds.

You'd think that Malfoy would haunt my dreams but all I could think about was getting my revenge.

**A/N: I didn't want Katie to be damaged by the encounter so I played it down a bit, because obviously Malfoy is younger than her but you know tutors are usually people who are older. And he is there for a reason, which you won't find out for quite a while. Muhahaha. Sorry I know this chapter was kind of sad (?) but I'm hyper so everything below here is happy.**

**Giddyupgal: **someone's observative. That's not the way I really want people to think of Cedric. He really is the knight in shining armor type a.k.a perfect in everyway. The comeback was pretty good wasn't it? Thought of it myself and was laughing hysterically until a realized how much of an idiot I was for laughing at my own 'joke'.

**Imakeeper: **there is no way to hate Oliver I agree. But I won't say who my favorite is because my favorites always come out on top. Hehehe.

**Storiesareourdreamscometolife: **I think you have quite a bit of faith in Ollie old boy. I won't say it isn't warranted but I won't say it is either (evil writer moment).

**The Pain That Breaks My Heart: **you're addicted huh? Well then I must say I'm sorry but I don't intend on finishing this story. JOKING. I'm evil really, sorry. Thanks for the review and I will try to update more but I have another story going on and it's hard to balance them.

**Hplvrgurl132:**my best reviewer and critic. What would I do without you? Besides write incredibly crappy fan fictions? Well math would be awful boring. And…. yeah that's pretty much it. Jk.

**In general thanks for all the reviews I love getting them they make me feel special. I won't lie! So if you read this chapter or the next or the next or the next (etc.) click that little button tell me about how fabulous I am and I will be happy for the day. Think of it as a good deed.**


	19. Rant to Me

**Rant to Me**

The next morning I woke up feeling very good and I knew what I was going to do. I was going to get back at that git Malfoy and I knew just the two people to help me. As we sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast Angelina and Alicia were treating me like a child and it was starting to get annoying paired with concerned glances from the others I was having a hard time controlling my temper.

" You really should eat more Katie." Alicia said looking at me with concern and I thought I might set them all straight.

" I will not be eating anything more because I am not hungry also everyone stop treating me like I am going to break into tears any second. I am not a delicate little flower so stop fawning over me. " I said through clenched teeth.

" You tell them Katie." Cedric said wrapping his arms around me.

" Hey." I said smiling up at him.

" Just wanted to say hello." He said kissing me on the cheek. " I'll see you later?" He asked and I nodded watching as he walked away.

" God you're so lucky Katie." Alicia said and I began to laugh.

" Are you going to say that every time you see him?" I asked through laughter.

" I don't think I can stop myself." She said, I just shook my head and looked for the twins.

" Wait here I've got some business to take care of." I said leaving a bewildered Alicia behind me.

" Hello boys." I said sitting across from them and they looked at me with concern.

" Hey Katie how are…" George started to say but I cut him off.

" I didn't come here for your sympathy, I came here for you help." I said and they both grinned. " Are you up for it?" I asked.

" Are we up for it? You disappoint us!" Fred said and we began planning.

At lunch I was digging in incredibly hungry for some reason.

" Slow down I don't want my best Chaser to choke to death." I heard Oliver say and it startled me so much that I actually began to choke, he pounded on my back and the food went flying and hit an unsuspecting Ravenclaw. I ducked my head and Oliver slipped into the seat next to me, before he could speak I said, " Yes I am alright about last night and this." He seemed momentarily startled before he smiled.

" I'm sorry I was such a prat about Diggory, I just I don't know I was…" He said before hesitating.

" Don't worry I get it, I understand the whole older brother protectiveness thing." I said filling in the blank for him.

" Er…yeah that's right." He said blushing slightly.

" I'll forgive you but I wont take kindly to it if you schedule Quidditch practices so I can't go on dates." I said reprovingly and he really blushed at this.

" Sorry about that and sorry about not being there last night." He muttered.

" It's okay everything turned out alright in the end." I said and he seemed happier. " When's our next practice I know our game against Slytherin is only a week away."

" Tomorrow, we need to start training more seriously, we've been slacking off a bit too much." He said going into Quidditch captain mode.

" Joy." I muttered just imagining the practice ahead of us.

" I want to win it this year, it is my last." He said determinedly.

" We will Oliver, we all want to win this for you." I said patting him on the back and he gave me a small smile.

" Yeah I know but I can't help being nervous, everything is so uncertain." He said.

" Come on cheer up." I said nudging him slightly. " Hey I know what will make you happy!" I said pulling him to his feet. " Well Quidditch of course. But since we don't have enough time, I will sacrifice myself so that you can rant to me." I said and he did smile.

" You're amazing Kat." He said slinging an arm around my shoulder. " But I think you are unaware of what you've gotten yourself into." He said grinning. I groaned as he led me out of the Great Hall and out the doors onto the grounds. I thought he was heading for the Quidditch pitch but he stopped suddenly and sat down, pulling me with him.

" What? No Quidditch pitch?" I asked.

" Nope, get ready this is a good one." Oliver said. A minute or two into his rant and my eyelids were drooping and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Katie wake up." I heard Oliver say as he shook me.

" Bugger off." I said and I heard him chuckle.

" I really can't seeing as how you're lying in my lap." He said.

" Okay then shut up." I said trying to ignore him.

" It's time for classes." He said and I groaned.

" I hate classes." I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

" You fell asleep during my rant which means I get another one." He said grinning at me.

" You are evil aren't you." I said rubbing my eyes and then stretching.

" Pretty much." He said pulling me to my feet and I leaned against him closing my eyes again, I felt his sharp intake of breath but ignored it and I started to drift asleep again.

" Katie you can't just fall asleep against me." Oliver said.

" Why not?" I said feeling his words vibrate through his chest, which was oddly soothing.

" Because..." Oliver said and I stepped back reluctantly.

" I have Care of Magical Creatures, I think." I said pulling out my schedule to check.

" I'll walk you there." Oliver said sticking his hands in his pockets.

" Are you going to try the Starfish and Stick this year?" I asked.

" Probably I think it's a bit flashy but it can't hurt to be able and pull it off." He said shrugging his shoulders.

" It's not that flashy its sort of a last ditch attempt sort of thing and you could pull it off easily. You didn't make Quidditch captain because you can't fly." I said.

" Yeah well we'll see how it goes tomorrow." He said as we reached Hagrid's cabin where most of my class was already assembled. " I'll see you later." He said walking back towards the castle.

" Had a nice chat with Mr. Wood?" Alicia asked apparently having not forgiven him yet.

" He was ranting about Quidditch and I fell asleep." I said rubbing my eyes.

" Not hard to do." She said grinning.

As we sat down in Potions I remembered something that made me grin and Angelina looked at me with concern.

" Alicia." I said sweetly and she looked at me nervously.

" Yes?" She asked.

" Remember that penalty." I said.

" Shit." She said and I turned to see the twins smiling behind her.

" You have to do it." I said crossing my arms.

" I hate you." She muttered but I only smiled. Snape entered the dungeons in his usual dramatic fashion and was explaining the potion we were going to be working on today and I saw Alicia gulp and raise her hand.

" Yes Miss. Spinnet?" Snape asked glaring at her and Alicia stood up.

" I just want to say that I think you're sexy Professor." She said and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. The class was silent as she sat back down and suddenly everyone burst into laughter, I was laughing so hard I began to cry tears streaming down my face.

" Er…well." Snape said looking slightly flustered. " Back to the Potion." He turned his back on the class and began demonstrating.

" I think he kind of liked it." Angelina whispered at the red-faced Alicia.

"Shut up." She said staring straight ahead.

We left the dungeons in laughter and as we entered the Great Hall for dinner I sprinted over to Oliver still laughing.

" She did it!" I said triumphantly raising my arms over my head.

" Did what?" Oliver asked confused.

" The penalty. She told Snape he was sexy and then kissed him and he didn't even give her detention." I said falling onto the bench still laughing.

" I think I'll torture her some more and make her do her dare." I said giggling.

" And you call me evil." He said shaking his head but still laughing.

" Alicia." I called sweetly and she turned to glare at me. " Don't forget your dare. I think now is as good as anytime." I said and she gave me the finger, but got up and headed for the Slytherin table.

" I'm going to get a better vantage point." I said and Oliver followed me. I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Cedric, Oliver sitting on my other side. Cedric raised his eyebrows when he saw Oliver and was about to say something when I covered his mouth.

" Watch Alicia." I said pointing her out as she walked up behind Goyle. She tapped him on the back and he turned around looking at her dumbly.

" Well Goyle I just came over here to admit that I've had the biggest crush on you since third year." Alicia said blushing scarlet before running back to our table and sitting between Angelina and Harry, the hall was silent and I began to laugh so loud that I drew stares and soon everyone had joined in.

" Was this your doing?" Cedric asked slipping an arm around my waist and I nodded still unable to form words, he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

" I've got to go make fun of her now." I said kissing him on the lips and getting up dragging Oliver behind me, we sat down erupting into another fit of laughter at Alicia's expression.

" I think Snape looks a little jealous." Angelina said and Alicia punched her hard in the arm.

That night in the common room everyone was teasing Alicia and I sat on the couch watching as she turned to scream at Angi. I nodded to the twins and they got up and followed me over to the corner.

" Ready?" They asked and I nodded allowing them time to slip out of portrait hole before I went to follow them.

" Where are you going Katie?" Oliver asked sitting at one of the tables.

" Just going to get a bit of revenge." I said and he smiled.

" Mind if I join?" He asked and I grinned.

We met George and Fred in the entrance hall taking the secret passages they had told us too.

" Oliver didn't know you had it in you." Fred said as he saw Oliver who merely grinned.

" Let's go." George said and we followed him down a corridor that would lead us to the Slytherin common room. George whispered the password and we entered, the Slytherin common room was barely lit and I almost stumbled and fell but was caught before I could raise a racket. We tiptoed up the stairs and entered the door that said Third Years, we opened the door and found Malfoy's bed almost immediately, it was surrounded by all sorts of expensive presents. Fred motioned me forward and I stood over Malfoy grinning, a cast quite a few spells over him and then went to his trunk bewitching all of his clothing while I was working the boys worked on his area turning it from dark green silver to bubble gum pink and neon purple. We stepped back to admire out work and had to run out of the dormitory holding in our laughs.

" We have a little something more to do down here." Fred whispered, George and him went around setting up various booby traps.

" I have one more thing to do." I said climbing the stairs back up to Malfoy's dormitory, I opened the door and took the package of dungbombs out of my robes; I looked at it for a moment deciding before throwing the whole thing into the room, I ran downstairs listening to the yells as it exploded.

" Now would be a good time to exit." I said running past them and out through the portrait hole. Fred got ahead off me and ushered us into a cramped space behind a tapestry and I found myself pressed up against Oliver in the dark. We heard Filch running by muttering something about Peeves to Mrs. Norris, I felt Oliver's hand slide over my hip and come to rest on my lower back, my breath was coming unsteadily.

" I think the coast is clear." George said Oliver's hand slipped away from me and we left the hiding place and traveled as fast as we could back to the common room.

We stumbled through the portrait hole discussing Malfoy's reaction tomorrow.

" I can't wait to see him." I said giggling at the mere thought of his appearance.

" I still think we should have beaten his face in." Fred said then sighed, " But you can't have everything."

"Yes you can and I plan too." I said strutting over to the couch.

" Little Miss. Cocky, huh?" Oliver said coming over and tickling me.

" I like the ring to that." I said. " Well night boys, I need to get my beauty sleep." I paused for a moment before adding, " And it seems like you do to."

**A/N: Here is where I beg you to review my story. **


	20. Karma's A Bitch

**Karma's A Bitch**

The next morning I sauntered into the Great Hall flanked by the twins and Oliver, a grin already plastered on my face. One glance at the Slytherin table was enough to send me into a fit of laughter.

" Katie calm down." Fred said looking slightly worried.

" Okay I'm trying but who can't laugh at that." I said pointing to the table.

" I think we should go comment on it." Oliver said grinning.

" Couldn't agree more." I said heading straight for the little git, I stopped behind him and cleared my throat.

" Well hello Malfoy, I just wanted to say I'm very proud that you finally came out of the closet." I said smiling cheerily ignoring the look of barely restrained fury on his face. As I looked at him I could feel my grin getting even bigger, he wore a bright pink robe, very tight pink leather pants, a black lacy shirt and black high heels. The charm I had placed on him last night had fixed the clothes to his body.

" The make-up is marvelous by the way." I said winking at him before turning around and skipping over to the Gryffindor table, there was a resounding applause and I bowed.

" I am never getting on your bad side." Dean said looking at me with respect.

" I can't wait until he realizes the love potion we put in Crabbe and Goyle's drink." Oliver said coming to stand beside me.

" I have a feeling this isn't going to be a good day for Malfoy." Angelina said. Suddenly someone was lifting me into the air strong arms gripped around my waist; I was set back down on the ground only to have my lips captured in a kiss.

" Amazing." Cedric said kissing me on the neck.

" We do exist you know." George said.

" Shut up it's romantic." Alicia snapped at it.

" Girls think everything is bloody romantic." Fred muttered and I saw Angelina hit him.

" You think that because you wouldn't know romance if it fell on your head." Angelina said looking a bit put out.

" That's feels very nice Cedric but I don't think the teachers will appreciate it as much as I do." I said and Cedric stopped kissing my neck. I saw Oliver pretending to gag and the other guys laughed.

" How about we go where the teachers can't see us?" Cedric whispered in my ear.

" Tempting but pranking has made me quite hungry." I said eyeing the food as my stomach grumbled.

" If you must." Cedric said before sighing and looking dejected.

" Don't look so sad how would you like it if I passed out?" I said pouting and crossing my arms.

" Point taken." He said turning me around, and pushing me down onto the bench. " Eat."

" Yes sir." I grumbled.

" More like yes captain." I heard Fred say and everyone erupted into laughter leaving Cedric slightly confused.

At dinner that night Angelina ran up to me looking excited.

" Have you heard?" She asked breathing heavily.

" What?" I asked wondering if she was okay.

" Hagrid was teaching about hippogriffs in class today and one of them mauled Malfoy!" Alicia said. " Isn't that fantastic!"

" You're off your rocker." George said looking at Alicia.

" I can't help it if I like to see Malfoy in pain." Alicia said.

" That's my type of girl." George said placing an arm around her shoulders.

**A/N: Very short having writers block, kind of an in between chapter. Hey can anyone find the major hint in this chapter. I'll help you out a bit it's in the last line. Got it? Do you see my subtleness? There might actually be people out there who didn't see it but then again it might just be very obvious to me because….um….I wrote it! Well you know the drill. Review because I have been extra nice giving you two chappies in one day!**


	21. Man Sandwich

**Halloween Happenings**

Before I knew it (cliché I know) it was Halloween, Cedric had invited me to Hogsmeade with him and I really couldn't wait, I had missed the little village over the summer.

" Katie you can't be wearing that on your date!" Alicia said almost having a heart attack when she saw my clothes.

" Yes, I am and there is no way you are forcing me into one of your ridiculously short skirts." I said my jeans and t-shirt were perfectly acceptable.

" Angi please talk some sense into her." Alicia pleaded.

" He might think you don't care enough to get dressed up." Angi said.

" Fine." I said sighing.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I realized it could have been much worse, true I was wearing a skirt but it was almost decent made of a flowy blue fabric which swayed as I moved, and a white sweater that had scoop neck.

" Prude enough for you." Alicia said and I nodded ignoring her jibe.

" Then go meet Prince Charming." Angi said nudging me towards the door.

Cedric was waiting for me in the entrance hall and his whole face lit up when he saw me.

" You look amazing." He said twirling me around.

" Alicia's work." I said. " Jeans apparently aren't acceptable when I'm going on a date with ' Prince Charming.'" I said and he chuckled at the nickname.

" Shall we be going?" He asked holding out his arm which I immediately took. The walk down to Hogsmeade was calming; the butterflies in my stomach dissipated when I realized that there wouldn't be any awkward moments.

" Where do you want to go?" Cedric asked slipping his arm around my waist.

" Everywhere!" I said. " I've missed Hogsmeade."

" Okay then we better get started." He said smiling at me.

We browsed through Zonko's running into the twins and Oliver who seemed weirdly polite.

" What's that for?" Cedric asked as I bought a super sized bag of dungbombs.

" Well my other ones seemed to have been misplaced in the Slytherin boys dorm, so I thought I'd buy some more." I said and heard the twins laughing.

" Just as long as you don't use them on me." Cedric said.

I stocked up on more candy at Honeydukes though I still had plenty left from Cedric's present.

When we finished shopping we headed for the Three Broomsticks to see if anyone else was there. I spotted Angelina and Alicia in the corner sitting with Oliver and the twins and headed for them while Cedric went to get butterbeers.

" Hey you guys." I said plopping down beside Oliver.

" Hey how was it?" Alicia asked her eyes shining.

" Good." I said smiling at the look on her face.

" It can't have been just good, I mean that's Cedric Diggory!" She said.

" I know, what do want me to say that it was simply divine?" I asked pretending to swoon.

" Could it be anything less?" Cedric said coming up behind me and placing a butterbeer in my hand. " I like the nickname by the way." He said winking at Angelina.

" You told him?" She said glaring and I smiled.

" I did." I said. We sat and chatted for a while before following the other students back up to the castle. As we stopped in the entrance hall Cedric pulled me close to him and placed a kiss lightly on my lips, before heading to the Hufflepuff common room.

" So sweet." Angelina sighed and I could see Fred muttering something under his breath.

The feast that night was boisterous as usual every one laughing and smiling, the food was brilliant the house-elves seemed to have put everything into it this year. I sat between Angelina and Alicia and the twins kept us entertained all night, when it was called to an end we left the hall feeling satisfied. But as we turned the corner in the Gryffindor corridor we saw a crowd standing around the portrait hole.

" Why isn't anyone going in?" I heard Ron say. Percy pushed through the crowd and then rushed away Dumbledore appeared moments later. I saw him talking to Peeves but only managed to catch the last part.

" Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Everyone was silent before we were herded into the Great Hall where we were soon joined by the other houses. I saw Cedric rushing over to me and he hugged me tightly.

" You're okay. They said something happened to the Gryffindor common room." He said releasing me. " What's going on?" He asked.

" Sirius Black got into the school and slashed the Fat Lady's portrait." I said quietly not quite believing what I was saying; I noticed that Cedric paled. I heard Percy yelling for everyone to go to sleep and I saw the purple sleeping bags that littered the Great Hall, I grabbed one and slipped into it not caring that I was still in my Hogsmeade clothing, Cedric lay on one side of me and I saw someone grab the one on the other side of me and I was surprised to see Oliver, he smiled before getting into his sleeping bag, I felt slightly more relaxed being surrounded by them. I lay staring at the ceiling as the lights were extinguished and I could feel both of them looking at me, there was a distant crash and I jumped. I felt Cedric slide closer to me, his arm sliding around my waist, I turned so my back was facing him, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore Oliver's stare.

The next morning I woke wondering if I had fallen into the crack between my bed and the wall, I was uncomfortably warm, but when I wriggled I heard someone or more like two someone's groan. I raised my head and my eyes widened as I took in the scene. I was lying between Cedric and Oliver, Cedric's arm was draped around my waist and Oliver's leg was curled over and underneath mine. Oliver's face was very close to mine and I watched as his eyes moved beneath his eyelids, I tried wiggling some more and it was greeted by more groans and a slight pressure pressing into my back and into my front. My only choice was to wake one of them and since I was facing Oliver he seemed the likeliest choice.

" Oliver." I whispered nudging him slightly but he only wrapped his leg tighter around me. " Oliver." I said louder and his eyelids fluttered for a moment. " Oliver." I said loudly poking him in the shoulder and his eyes snapped open.

" Katie?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

" Yes it's me Oliver." I said and he blinked twice before yawning. " Um…Oliver?"

" Yeah?" He replied.

" I was wondering if you could unwrap your leg from mine?" I asked and he blushed deeply pulling his leg away, he was getting out of his sleeping bag when he suddenly stopped and his cheeks went from rose colored to brick red.

" What's the matter?" I asked him but he shook his head. Fred walked up and when he saw Oliver he began to grin.

" Morning wood." He said grinning at Oliver than at me, Oliver winced when he said this and I slowly began to realize.

" Oh." I said beginning to blush as well, Fred laughed, which woke up Cedric.

" Morning." He said kissing me lightly before noticing my embarrassment, suddenly he began to color as well and moved away from me.

" This is mortifying." I said covering my face with my hands; I looked up to see Fred still grinning. " If you tell Alicia or Angelina, I will hurt you." I said and he chuckled before sprinting off to them. I got out of my sleeping bag and noticed the boys staring at my legs and I hurriedly pulled my skirt down, which only furthered my embarrassment.

" I'll see you guys later." I said wincing at my lame remark before walking away to find Alicia, and Angi knowing I would be teased mercilessly.

" How was your man sandwich?" Alicia asked as I neared causing her and Angi to burst into giggles.

" It's not funny it was the most embarrassing thing ever." I said blushing; I noticed Cedric and Oliver leave the hall hurriedly.

" Actually I'm slightly jealous, I wouldn't mind being pressed between those two Quidditch toned bodies." Angi said nearly drooling.

" Well I did, I don't think I can ever look at Oliver the same way." I said shuddering, which set of Alicia and Angi again.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, oh who am I kidding? You loved it I mean Katie squished between Oliver and Cedric you'd have to be crazy not to! I know a few who **

**will've ( that's not even a word but o well) enjoyed it **

**Hplvrgurl132: **I think you got that saying wrong I suggest you pay better attention in English from now on.


	22. Snakes

**Snakes**

**(A/N: All bold writing is directly from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban copyright of J.K. Rowling_)**

On Tuesday as we were getting ready in the locker room accompanied by Madam Hooch, who had been preceding over our practices, Oliver burst in looking angry. He explained that we wouldn't be playing Slytherin because Flint said Malfoy's arm was too injured, and get this we were playing Hufflepuff instead. I felt my stomach drop as I heard that, I would be playing Cedric I had expected it sooner or later it was inevitable but I hadn't thought I would have to until much later in the year. Everyone glanced at me at the announcement.

" We were training for Slytherin now we have to adjust to Hufflepuff. **We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong foot us! We _must_ win!"** Oliver said his voice bordering on shrill.

**" Oliver, calm down! Said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. " We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously!" _**

After practice I changed slowly wondering what it was going to be like playing against Cedric? We were both competitive, how would we react to each other once the match was over.

" Kat, ready?" Oliver asked waiting for me by the door.

" Yeah." I said grabbing my bag and walking out the door with him. We walked in silence Oliver no doubt stressing over the change in the match schedule. I glanced over at him and he looked as if he was in pain.

" Oliver don't worry we've been practicing hard. Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. I admit Ced…Diggory is a good Seeker but their Keeper is a hesitator and they have two new Chasers." I said trying to reassure him.

" Oh so he's Diggory is he?" Oliver said smiling slightly.

" The team comes first." I said and Oliver laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

" Always knew you had it in you." He said squeezing me.

" That's me a crazy captain in the training." I said and he laughed again. I looked up at him smiling glad that he wasn't gloomy anymore.

" I don't know what I would do without you Kat." He whispered as we walked through the portrait hole.

" I don't know what I would do without you either." I said dragging him towards the fire. We all sat around the fire relaxing slowly and trying to forget about Quidditch for the moment. I saw the others succeed but Oliver and I continued going over plays until it was time for bed.

" Don't forget the Woollongong Shimmy is all about precision…" Oliver started before the twins interrupted him by yelling. " Shut up Oliver!" Oliver glared at them before heading upstairs.

" Finally some peace." Angelina said flopping down next to Fred.

" I'm going to bed." I said heading for the stairs.

" We might as well too." Alicia said and Angelina gave a Fred a small kiss before following me. We changed into our pajamas and got into our beds.

"Are you nervous?" Alicia whispered.

" Yeah are you Angi?" I said.

" I really want to win, for Oliver you know. But this just caught us so unbalanced." Angi said sighing slightly.

" I want to win it for him two, he deserves it." I said thinking about how happy Oliver would be if we won the Quidditch cup. We lay in the beds quiet until each of us one by one drifted off to sleep.

" Kat wake up!" Someone was shaking my, they had a hold of my shoulders and were trying to wake me up.

" Go away Angi let me sleep some more." I grumbled turning over in bed, they didn't stop and were nudging me again.

" Don't push me off again or Oliver will kill you." I said before pushing my face in my pillow.

" I don't think Oliver will kill her." I heard a guy chuckle and I sat up in bed to see Oliver sitting on my bed in his pajamas.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered glancing around.

" Meeting in my room." He said grinning madly at me. I glanced at the clock and my eyes when I saw the time.

" At 2 o'clock in the bloody morning!" I hissed. " Hell no go back to sleep." I said lying down and turning my back to him.

" Nice pajamas." He said chuckling again and I looked down at my t-shirt that barely covered my underwear.

" Shut up and leave me alone." I said closing my eyes but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed, I landed on the ground with a thump and I saw Angelina sit up suddenly.

" Go have sex somewhere else Katie!" She yelled throwing something hard at me.

"Katie is having sex?" Alicia screamed sitting up and staring at us.

" No we have a Quidditch meeting my room be there in 5 minutes or else." Oliver said grinning before practically skipping out of the door.

" He's lost his mind." Angelina whimpered as she glanced at her clock.

" I'm going." I said getting up and heading for the door.

" In your pajamas?" Alicia shrieked looking down at herself.

" No way am I getting dressed up at 2 o'clock in the morning for a Quidditch meeting." I said walking out the door and down into the common room, I noticed someone sitting in the corner obviously asleep. I walked over and saw Hermione lying across an essay.

" Hermione wake up." I said nudging her slightly and causing her to jump, I saw a strange necklace poking out of her shirt before she shoved it away quickly.

" Oh sorry. Lots of work." She said gathering up her books, and I looked over the subjects she seemed to be taking everything but I wasn't about to bother her.

" Night." I said as she scurried up the stairs barely avoiding colliding with Angi and Alicia.

" What was that about?" Alicia asked rubbing her shoulder, and I just shrugged heading for the boys stairs when we reached Oliver's room the rest of the team was already assembled. I noticed George yawing from his place on Oliver's trunk and I went to sit with him.

" He's gone crazy." George said indicating Oliver who was writing on a white board and muttering to himself, I didn't even reply leaning my head against George's shoulder on the other side of him I could see Alicia doing the same thing.

I realized I was dreaming as I watched Snape and McGonagall riding around on brooms in their underwear while Filch refereed, they were hitting around a fuzzy Bludger and I realized it was Mrs. Norris out of nowhere a strange man in prison stripes charged onto the field and was headed straight for me….

" Katie, Alicia, George wake up!" Oliver said loudly and I jumped sliding off the trunk and onto the ground. " This isn't the time for messing around we have to be concentrated." He said glaring at me.

" Whatever." Alicia muttered but Oliver didn't hear as he went into a rant about a new play, I got up and moved to his bed lying down and facing him. I remained awake longer than the others I'm sure but soon I fell asleep again.

" Kat." Someone nudged me. " Kat wake up this instant!" The person said again and I recognized it as Oliver.

" No." I said burrowing deeper into his blankets.

" You have to go back to your bed." He said.

" No." I repeated not about to ruin whatever sleep I might gain by making the trek back to my room.

" Fine, budge over." He said sighing, I scooted over keeping my eyes closed but they shot open when his bare legs touched mine.

" You are clothed, right?" I asked and heard him chuckle.

" Yeah, I'm wearing boxers." He whispered in my ear, I blushed imagining what he looked like and felt myself getting hot.

" Oh." I said and felt him push closer against my back.

" Night." He whispered and his lips seemed to brush my cheek before he pulled away. It took me a shorter time than I expected to fall asleep and I was far too aware of the heat that was radiating off of his body.

**A/N: Let me create a picture for you. Katie in bed with Oliver while he is wearing nothing but _boxers_. Can anyone see the sexy-ness of this? O what is she going to do? Will the sight be to much in the morning and will she just jump him right there and then. Or is Katie to fucking oblivious for her own good! I'm not even sure. Hope the suspense doesn't kill you because I want reviews people and you won't find out until I get what _I _want! ( evil author moment # 12)**


	23. Waking

**Waking **

I woke up slowly, becoming aware of a body pressed against me, I began to panic as I couldn't remember who it was; then that familiar smell of aftershave and broom polish hit me and I realized exactly what the problem was. I poked his arm, hard, but it only caused him to pull me closer.

" Oliver, you have to let me go." I said quietly, glancing at the other beds to see if anyone else was awake, Oliver didn't even reply; he nuzzled my neck his lips running along it and I shivered my breath began to quicken and I felt every place our bodies touched.

" Oliver?" I stuttered knowing that I should just shove him off and run away.

" Shhh." He whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but he nipped the sensitive skin behind my ear and I gasped involuntarily, he laughed quietly and the tingling sensation spread through my body, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against him, an image of Cedric flashed on the insides of my eyelids and I went rigid.

" What's wrong?" He asked his nose running through my hair.

" I have to go." I said tightly pulling out of his embrace, I climbed out of his bed quickly and didn't look at him.

" Kat…." He said but I cut him off.

" No, what are you doing?" I whispered afraid of waking the others " You made me cheat on Cedric."

" That wasn't cheating Katie." He said sitting up (which didn't help at all, the sight of him wasn't helping me stay angry).

" I don't know what your idea of cheating is, but that was." I said angrily, not happy that he was acting like it didn't matter.

" What's the big deal? He asked looking me straight in the eye.

" The big deal is you're my captain." I lied. I knew that it wasn't the truth but I couldn't explain the tingles that burned through my body when he touched me or the anxious feeling in my stomach I didn't know what to do. It was safer to lie.

" So I'm just your captain?" He said his face turning hard and I didn't know how to reply, so I did the only thing I could I turned and left. As I entered the common room I spotted the twins sitting by the fire talking, they looked up at me and I could see the surprise written clearly on their faces, I walked past quickly not making eye contact with them, as I climbed the stairs to my dormitory I could feel them staring after me.

" Wake up Katie." Angelina said shaking me slightly.

" Bug off." I mumbled before finding myself on the ground. " Fine." I said getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Once we were ready, we headed for the Great Hall taking our time, when we did finally enter I kept my head down, knowing that if I looked up there was a great possibility that I might see either Cedric or Oliver. As I took my seat I breathed a sigh of relief feeling extremely lucky that I hadn't run into either. I felt two people plop in beside me and that fiery red hair blazed like a warning sign.

" How is everybody this fine morning?" Fred asked grinning at Angelina.

" Good." Alicia and Angelina chorused.

" Fine." I said keeping my eyes on my plate, knowing that I couldn't look at the twins either.

" How'd you sleep Katie?" George asked and I could almost see the grin on his face.

" Fine George how about you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

" Oh I think it was more than fine." Fred said and I raised my head to glare at him.

" What are you two on about?" Alicia asked looking from them to me.

" Well this morning we were sitting at the fire minding our own business and who should come down the boys' stairs but our dear little Katie, in some very skimpy attire." Fred said grinning, and I blushed looking at my plate.

" Is that true Katie?" Angelina asked.

" No, it's not." I said.

" Who was she visiting may you ask well if you look at our beloved captain I think you will see a cheery look…." George said trailing off as he looked at Oliver.

" That's more like pissed." Alicia said and I glanced up to see Oliver looking much more moody than usual, his eyes held mine for a second before he turned away and I saw him begin to flirt with some 7th year girl.

" What happened?" Angelina asked trying to catch my eye.

" Nothing." I said stabbing my sausage a little harder than necessary.

" Nonsense something obviously happened." Alicia scoffed.

" Nothing happened." I said slowly but I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

" Then why are you blushing?" Angelina retorted. I pushed away from the table roughly not even glancing at them as I headed for the Hufflepuff table, I spotted Cedric talking to his friend and I slipped onto his lap, his handsome face smiled at me and I couldn't resist as I leaned down and kissed him hungrily. His hands were gripping my hips and he nipped at my lip lightly, I pulled back to catch my breath and he grinned at me.

" This is the best greeting I've received." He said and I grinned down at him, I placed my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, I breathed in his scent closing my eyes. I wished I could stay like this forever, never having to think about Oliver or anyone it would be perfect.

He took my hand and I stood up following him out of the hall.

**A/N: What is going on? Seriously Oliver and Katie or Cedric and Katie? I really can't decide.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately these last couple weeks of school were hectic. But now I'm FREE! So I'll be writing more….hopefully**


	24. My Boyfriend Kicked My Ass

**My Boyfriend Kicked My Ass**

Oliver ignored me for the rest of the week, not even criticizing me during Quidditch practices, if I did ever catch his eye he would turn to the girl next to him and start flirting. I tried to forget about it by spending more time with Cedric but as the days until the match faded away things became tense until I gave up and just hung out with Alicia and Angi who I had grudgingly forgiven.

The day before the match Cedric and I didn't even speak, knowing it was better to stay away from each other. All day panic seemed to gnaw at me, and I couldn't eat any dinner my mind going through all the plays I had ever learned.

" I think I'm gunna be sick." Alicia said covering her mouth and sprinting out of the Great Hall.

" I'll go check on her." George said following her slowly.

"Kill me." I said my face covered with my hands.

" It's not that bad…" Angelina said but her face looked a little green.

" I'm going to bed." I said standing up. " I don't think I can stand just sitting around." I walked slowly back to the dormitory trying to push all thoughts of tomorrow out of my mind. When I reached the common room I was surprised to see Oliver sitting by the fire, he noticed me and he looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth and turned away. I sighed and went upstairs flopping down onto my bed thinking that there was no way I would be able to fall asleep.

I woke the next morning to a cloudy sky and I groaned, the conditions were awful for Quidditch it was windy and raining. Angi, and Alicia were awake already and we headed down to breakfast a rather sober crowd, the team sat together as usual. I noticed dark circles under many people's eyes, and when I glanced at Oliver his fists were clenched and his mouth was a thin line.

" Come on team let's go." He said getting up and we followed him out the doors to the cheers of our house, which really didn't do anything for my nerves.

We made it to the changing rooms slightly wetter than before and I could see Oliver muttering to himself. I saw Harry twitch in the corner his eyes closing as he took a deep breathe. ' They've gone crazy' I thought and giggled slightly before stopping because of the glares I received.

We marched onto the pitch and the cheers of the crowd could barely be heard over the howling of the wind. I stumbled sideways as a particularly strong gust hit me, wiping away the rain that was already dripping down my face. I watched as Oliver and Cedric shook hands both obviously trying to crush the other. I looked at Madam Hooch and saw her place the whistle to her lips but I couldn't hear anything. I shot into the air grabbing the Quaffle and flying down the field but I was going far too slow, I made it to the goal and shot faking to the right as I did and scored.

It was still poring and I wasn't even sure if we were winning or losing, there was a great bolt of lighting and I heard the whistle blowing. I flew to the ground and ran over to where the team was huddled under umbrellas. I saw Hermione running towards Harry and she tapped her wand on his glasses muttering a spell after she yelled, " This should help." Before running off again. The water slid off the glasses and Oliver smiled tiredly.

" Great idea everyone do it." Everyone pulled out their wands and muttered the same spell and instantly the rain stopped pelting our faces and it was much easier to see.

"Harry try to catch the Snitch quickly so we can end this game." Oliver yelled looking up at the sky, I saw Harry nod apprehensively.

The whistle was blown and we shot into the air again and I immediately raced after the Quaffle grabbing it from an unsuspecting Hufflepuff's hands. I raced towards the goal and all of a sudden the noise of the storm seemed to disappear and I looked around surprised everything was slowing down. I looked at my hand and watched as frost crept over the Quaffle and up my hand, an intense cold filling my body. I don't know what made me do it but I glanced up into the sky and saw Harry and the black-cloaked Dementors. Time stopped as Harry fell off his broom before speeding up dangerously as he plummeted towards the ground, I screamed loudly and his momentum slowed before he hit the ground.

I dropped the Quaffle and shot over to him landing ungracefully and falling to my knees, he was unconscious and a bubble of panic filled my stomach. I looked up to see Dumbledore concern written all over his face.

" Miss. Bell, Harry needs to go to the Hospital wing." He said quietly and I backed up feeling George's reassuring arm wrap around me.

I sat in the hospital wing looking around at the rest of the team, Hermione, and Ron nobody spoke the loss of the match still seemed unbelievable.

" Harry?" I heard Hermione say and my head snapped around so quick I got whiplash. I looked on as Harry was told about losing the match, the look of disappointment and self-blame were clear in his eyes.

" Where's my broom?" He asked looking around I froze watching his eyes.

" Well Harry…you see…when you fell it kind of got blown away…into the Whomping Willow…and well." Hermione stuttered before opening the blanket that held his broom and dumping the splinters onto his bed. Harry's eyes showed shock before a deep sadness set in and it almost broke my heart watching him.

" Where's Oliver?" He muttered after a moment.

" We think he's trying to drown him in the shower's." Fred piped up and I sighed earning a glance from Alicia. I got up and made for the door.

" Where are you going?" Alicia called.

" Saving our captain." I yelled back closing the door behind me and making my through the hallways towards the entrance hall and then onto the grounds. As I reached the locker room door I took a deep breath and walked inside, I heard the shower still going and I wondered if he had actually drowned himself.

" Oliver!" I yelled and the shower turned off. I heard movement and Oliver walked out a towel draped precariously around his waist, the sight was breathtaking; drops of water sliding down his torso. I pulled my eyes away and looked at his face, which had a look of utter defeat on it, I walked over and sat on the bench patting the space beside me. Oliver walked over and sat down heavily bending over and resting his face in his hands.

" We lost." He stated sighing loudly.

" I'm sorry." I whispered running a hand soothingly over his back.

" I've worked so hard and it's all going down the drain." He muttered.

" Don't say that!" I said angrily.

" What else do you want me to say Kat!" Oliver said sitting up and glaring at me.

" I don't know…just not that!" I said.

" What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your precious boyfriend." Oliver spat out standing up, turning his back on me. I sat momentarily too shocked to say anything, I knew the hurt showed on my face.

" How could you even think that Oliver Wood!" I hissed my eyes blazing as I stood up, I pulled his arm roughly turning him around, my look of anger was reflected on his face.

"Do you really think I'm that awful of a person?" I questioned but he refused to meet my eyes. " Look at me!" I demanded, but he stubbornly avoided me. " Look at me!" I yelled pushing him in the chest, he grabbed my wrist hard but I yanked away. " You're such an asshole Oliver." I said finally heading for the door.

" Kat." He said taking my arm gently, but I pulled away again.

" Stop Oliver." I said angrily, he only took my arm.

" I'm sorry losing the game just pissed me off." He said quietly and I avoided his eyes.

" That doesn't give you the right to be a prat." I said trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

" Kat, you're right and I didn't mean what I said."

"I would never do that to you, Oliver." I whispered looking into his eyes.

" I know, Kat, I know." He whispered pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me. We stood like this for a few moments before I felt his fingers under my chin lifting it so I was looking up at him, seeing the intense emotion in his eyes. My heart began to beat faster as my eyes skimmed over his full lips as they descended towards me, there were hurried footsteps outside and he pulled away from me, leaving me surprisingly cold. I glanced to the door, which burst open to reveal the twins.

"Just making sure Oliver hadn't gone crazy and killed you." Fred said smiling slightly.

" Funny Fred." Oliver muttered walking over to his locker and pulling out a shirt before putting it on. I turned away grudgingly as he pulled out boxers and a pair of pants, when I turned back he was fully dressed.

" Let's get to the tower." George said glancing between Oliver and me a suspicious look in his eyes.

**A/N: I know what you're going to say…or shout at me. Why didn't they kiss? Well my lovely reviewers I have a plan, a devious, evil, slightly Slytherin-ish plan that I love and you will love. I'll give you a hint it includes kissing, heavy passionate snogging, maybe that's going a little far, maybe ; )**


	25. Haven't Got Any Lately?

**Haven't Got Any Lately?**

I couldn't talk to Cedric after that semi-conversation we had it was just too awkward so I avoided him. I knew I was being childish but I couldn't get up the guts to make the first move.

" Katie?" I heard someone say and I turned to see Cedric.

" Err… hey." I said nervously looking up at him.

" Want to go for a walk?" He asked quietly and I nodded glancing at Oliver before I left, it wasn't encouraging his face was stony not betraying any emotions but it was better than full out pissed off. As I stood Cedric took my hand lightly and it reassured me slightly. We walked out of the hall and I could feel the interested looks we were getting.

Cedric led me out onto the grounds and walked in silence to the lake collecting our thoughts, when we reached the edge of the lake Cedric sat on one of the rocks and just looked over the water.

" I'm not going to be sorry about winning Katie." He said suddenly and I looked at him opening my mouth to reply before he interrupted. " I don't necessarily think it was fair but I'm not going to regret it, we're both competitive and I understand how you're upset about it. I would be as well but I don't think it should change how we act around each other. We knew that we would have to play each other one day." I stood silent for a moment before going to sit between his legs.

" I'm sorry. I've been acting stupid. It's just…I feel like I'm betraying the team." He snorted and I continued. " I know it's stupid, it's just this nagging thought in the corner of my mind." I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

" So is this problem resolved?" He asked his breath tickling my ear.

" Yes."

" Good, now kiss me." He said and I turned taking his lips roughly.

He pulled away after a bit and we looked over the lake at the mountains in silence, I enjoyed the feeling of his hand running through my hair and I closed my eyes breathing in the still air.

I felt much better that Cedric and I weren't awkward anymore but Oliver was acting cold towards me and I began to wonder if I would ever be on good terms with both of them at the same time.

" Did you talk to Cedric?" Angi whispered to me as we worked on our potion.

" Yeah." I said pausing as Snape passed us by.

" What'd he say?" Alicia whispered pretending to be searching for something in her text.

" Just said that he wasn't sorry about winning, even though he thinks it was unfair." I paused again glancing warily at Snape.

" And…" Angi prompted.

" He said he understood how I felt but doesn't think we should be awkward around each other." I whispered.

" Anything else?" Alicia said.

" Then he told me to kiss him." I said grinning slightly.

" That is too cute!" Alicia squealed but stopped suddenly her eyes wide as she looked at someone over my shoulder.

" 10 points from Gryffindor each, no one wants to hear about your nauseating love lives." Snape drawled glaring at us and the words popped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

" Haven't got any lately, Snape?" I said feeling every student in the room turn towards me, and I could barely keep from laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

" I'll take that as a yes." I said simply returning to working on my potion.

" Detention tonight and another 30 points from Gryffindor." He snarled two red spots appearing on his pale cheeks.

" That's fantastic and everything but can you actually teach the class for once instead of taking points from Gryffindor?" I asked politely my eyes never leaving my hands as I chopped the fluxweed carefully for my potion.

" Ms. Bell take your ingredients and switch places with Mr. Baddock." Snape said smirking evilly and I turned my head slowly to see exactly who ' Mr. Baddock' was. What I saw made me feel slightly sick, the boy that was standing had been sitting next to none other than Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain, and Head prat. I groaned audibly and grabbed my things dropping them on my new table loudly and dropping into the seat angrily.

"Don't look so upset Bell, I think we'll get along very well." Flint said his eyes traveling over my legs and I thanked god that my mother had sent me my old uniform.

" I wouldn't get your hopes up." I muttered under my breath before returning to my ingredients.

The class ended soon after and I was out of there like a rocket my hands clenched in rage.

" Hey Katie wait up!" I hear Angi calling and I slowed down taking deep breaths.

" That was bloody amazing!" George said clapping me on the back and I grinned slightly.

" It was wasn't it." I said and as we reached the doors into the Great Hall I started cracking up, leaning against the wall for support. I saw the surprised faces of Alicia and Angi through tear filled eyes before they joined in. The twins grinned mischievously before grabbing me and lifting me onto their shoulders and I shrieked loudly and the eyes that weren't already focused on us turned our way.

" Put me down this instant!" I screamed between laughs.

" Incoming New Queen Prankster!" George said importantly.

" All hail Lady Bell slayer of Snape!" Fred said attempting to make a sound like a trumpet.

" Stop!" I ordered and they did almost causing me to fall. " Put me down!" And they did, I looked at them suspiciously.

" Can you explain what's going on Ms. Bell?" Dumbledore asked his eyes glittering as he smiled.

" Well Sir I think these boys can do that for me." I said smiling before taking a seat quickly watching as George and Fred grinned.

" Katie just asked Snape about his sex life and he didn't appreciate it." I looked at them open mouthed not quite believing that they had said it.

" Did they really just say that?" I asked Angi whose whole body was shaking from laughter.

" Yes." She gasped. My head shot around to look at the head table where Professor McGonagall was trying to hide her laughter and Dumbledore just smiled widely.

" I'm sure he didn't." Was all Dumbledore said before he returned to eating his meal.

" I cannot believe you just did that." I whispered my face a bright red.

" Did you really…" Fred started.

"Expect any less?" George finished.

" I might have to kill you both." I muttered my face in my hands.

" Why?" I heard Oliver ask and I groaned.

" Well our little Katie had a run in with Snape." George said and I groaned even louder.

" O really?" Oliver said before chuckling.

" It is not funny." I said my voice going unheard.

" What happened?" He asked.

" Well apparently Katie and the girls were talking about their love lives a little too loudly…" George said.

" And Snape made a comment to which Katie here replied, ' Haven't got any lately?'…" Fred interrupted, and Oliver was laughing madly.

" Let's just say Snapey boy was not amused…." George said

" So now Katie has detention." Fred finished.

" Wait? What?" Oliver said and I winced at his captain voice. " You got detention? We have practice Katie!"

" Sorry." I said meekly removing my hands to look at his face. " I've been punished enough already." I added.

" Oh yeah and the icing on the cake she has to sit with Flint." Angi said almost happily and I glared at her.

" What the hell? Flint? Why is he in a 5th year Potions class?" Oliver asked confused.

" Apparently he was so stupid even being in Slytherin couldn't help him pass." Fred said grinning widely.

" God and he's my partner! This couldn't get worse!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

" What couldn't get worse?" Cedric said coming to sit by me and before I could answer Alicia did the talking for me.

" Katie is partnered with Flint for Potions." She said smiling sweetly at Cedric and I rolled my eyes.

" Why is he in a 5th years Potions class?" Cedric said looking just as confused as Oliver.

" He's an idiot! That's why! And now I have to deal with him for the rest of the year!" I nearly screamed and everyone looked at me warily.

" Katie calm down." George said but he was still smiling devilishly.

" I swear if you say it I'll kill you." I warned and his smile just got bigger.

" Haven't got any lately?" He asked and I grabbed my goblet and chucked at his head missing him as he ducked. It hit an unsuspecting Ravenclaw in the head.

" Sorry." I yelled as I watched the boy rub his head and mutter to his friends.

" What was that all about?" Cedric asked me grinning at the expression on my face.

" No." I said loudly as everyone started to tell the story at the same time. "Some friends you people are!" I yelled jumping up and dragging Cedric with me to the Hufflepuff table, we sat down I glared at him as he laughed.

" You've had an interesting day." He stated before chuckling.

"That's putting it lightly." I moaned leaning my head against his shoulder and letting him wrap a comforting arm around me. " I have detention tonight with Snape."

" I'm sorry." He said before grinning " But don't you think it was worth it." I tried to scowl at him but I ended up smiling.

" You should've seen the look on his face." I said and he kissed me soundly.

"I hate detention especially when it's with a git like Snape! I mean what good does scrubbing cauldrons do! Look at Fred and George they've done it hundreds of times and it hasn't helped any!" I ranted as we sat in front of the fire. Alicia and Angi sympathetic looks on their faces but Oliver just glared at me. "And you," I said suddenly pointing at him, " Stop glaring at me!" He seemed taken aback but everyone else laughed.

" Calm down Katie." He said holding his hands up.

" Fine!" I said angrily crossing my arms over my chest and glaring moodily at the fireplace, I pretended to ignore him as he came and sat down next to me.

" Don't be like that Kat." He whispered his arm snaking around my neck and still I stared straight ahead. " You're gunna make me do something drastic." He teased and I kept pouting. " Fine!" He said imitating me.

Suddenly he began to tickle me and I screamed trying to wriggle away. But Oliver wasn't one to give up easily and he crawled after me and straddled me pinning me to the couch.

" You prat get off!" I yelled trying unsuccessfully to push him off.

" That's not what you said last night." I heard Fred say. I was about to reply when he started tickling me again, and I laughed loudly writhing underneath him.

" Oliver stop." I said but he only grinned and continued tickling me.

" Say the magic word." He said.

" No." I said stubbornly and he tickled me even harder.

" Fine please stop tickling me Oliver." I said and he took his hands away but didn't get off of me. My chest was heaving up and down, and he laughed lightly his eyes never leaving mine, and I tried not to think about the fact that he was straddling me.

" Are you two done?" Angi asked and I saw her head peek over the couch grinning. " Or do you need some alone time?" She winked.

" No." I said dragging myself out from under him.

" Are you sure because…" She said.

" Shut up Angelina." I said gruffly before turning around and smacking Oliver's arm.

" What was that for?" He asked.

" For tickling me you great prat." I said angrily but I was smiling inside. Oliver lunged at me and I squeaked running for the girls stairs.


	26. The Look On Your Face

**A/N: IMPORTANT**! This is the same as Makeup Emergency except for the ending. I suggest you read it again so you'll understand what's going to be happening later on.

**The Look on Your Face**

Thursday came quickly and I found myself in Potions sitting next to Flint trying very hard to ignore his flirtatious comments and sidelong glances. I had taken over the task of working on our potion knowing that he would screw it up badly if I let him.

"So what are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked trying to sound charming no doubt.

"I don't know." I said distractedly for at that moment I was adding the most sensitive ingredient to the potion.

"Wanna go with me?" He asked and I was so surprised that I dropped the bottle into the cauldron. I gulped as I watched our potion start to bubble dangerously.

"Uh Marcus?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Duck." I said taking my own advice as the potion exploded covering everyone in a burning green substance.

"MISS.BELL!" Snape roared causing me to wince from my position under the table. "Detention tonight!" He yelled and I sighed miserably.

"I have another detention." I said dejectedly waiting to hear Oliver snap.

"Another! Katie really!" Oliver yelled his face red with anger.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled back.

"Really then whose fault is it Bell!" He said his voice dangerous.

"Flint's. I was working on the potion and he asked me out, sorry if that somehow startled me!" I said loudly and I watched Oliver's face go through a range of emotions before settling of pure anger.

"What did he do?" He said quietly using all his self-control.

"Err…nothing." I said trying to busy myself with my dinner.

"You're not getting out of it that easily." Angi said and I turned to glare at her.

"Yeah spit out." Alicia said and I groaned.

"Flint asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." I said quickly.

"What'd you say?" Oliver asked staring at me intensely.

"I didn't have much time to reply seeing as our potion exploded." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you're going to say no right." He said.

"No, I've been harboring secret feelings for a Slytherin with buck teeth and I didn't tell you." I scoffed and I looked up into Oliver shocked face. "I'm joking!" I said sighing as his face returned too normal.

"Good I don't know what I would do if I lost you to that." Cedric said coming up behind me and nuzzling my neck.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. He's really not any competition." I stage whispered.

"I was getting worried." He said seriously and I laughed. "Want to study tonight?"

"Can't I have another detention with _Snape the Potions Master _**(A/N: this is for you Abigail ; ) )**" I said the last part in perfect imitation of Snape.

"Another?" He said.

"Yes another."

"What did you do this time?" Cedric asked smiling slightly.

"Well…" I said before being cut off by Alicia.

"Flint asked her out." She said.

"Thanks for letting me explain it, really it meant a lot." I said moodily not looking at Cedric who was making choking noises.

"He asked you out." He said incredulous.

"Yes he did! Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well he can't go with you, you're mine." Cedric said placing his arms around my waist.

"Thank god." I muttered.

I sullenly scrubbed cauldrons for two hours in complete silence with Snape watching over me. It was awful I would have preferred if he actually said something but I felt like he was lulling me into a false sense of security. When the time was finally over I jumped and ran for the door yanking it open forcefully. I ran out and slammed into someone landing on my ass on the ground.

"O god." I said holding my head.

"You okay."

"Cedric?" I asked and I felt his hand grasp mine and lift me up.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." He said smiling down at me.

"Thanks but I have a ton of homework." I said frowning.

"I'll help you." He said.

"Really?" I said joyfully.

"Yep." He said grinning.

"It's so late." I said yawning and glancing at my watch that read 12:45. "It's 2 hours after curfew!" I hissed grabbing my stuff and packing my bag hastily.

"I'll walk you back." Cedric mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"No go back to your dorm." I said yawning again.

"I'm going to walk you back, no questions." He said catching my yawn.

"Fine." I mumbled staggering under the weight of my bag before Cedric took it. We walked in silence yawning repeatedly and stumbling frequently by the time we got to the portrait hole Cedric looked ready to drop.

"Come in, you don't look like you could make it back to your dorm." I said and he made to reply. "I'm not letting you get caught by Filch." I added and he nodded wearily. I said the password and we walked through the portrait hole and I walked to the girls' stairs without thinking and Cedric followed me. When we reached my dorm I realized how problematic the situation was but I was too tired to care. I stumbled over to my bed pulling off my shoes and outer robe and dropped into bed, I felt the mattress sink a bit as Cedric settled behind me and closed the curtains. I felt his arm wrap around my waist before I drifted into sleep.

I woke to feel the comforting weight of Cedric pressed against and I jerked slightly remembering exactly what had happened last night. 'This won't be good.' I thought.

"Where's Katie?" I heard Angelina say.

"Still asleep." Alicia replied.

"I'll wake her." Angi said and I heard her footsteps drawing closer, I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. My curtains were thrown back and Angi let out such a tremendous scream that Cedric awoke with a yell.

"What the hell!" He said loudly before starting as he realized where he was, I saw Alicia and Angi starring at me with looks of shock. Suddenly the door burst open and George and Fred ran in.

"Is everyone…" George said before trailing off his eyes as big as saucers.

"What happened?" I heard a voice and I groaned and sure enough Oliver appeared behind the twins.

"I can explain." I said meekly but everyone remained silent. Oliver stalked over to us and seized Cedric by his collar dragging him from the bed.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled his angry face mere inches from Cedric's.

"He didn't do anything!" I yelled back jumping to my feet and pushing Oliver away, and he glared at me. "He's fully clothed. Nothing happened!" I said trying to be calm.

"Then why he was in your bed?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

"We were studying late and I let him sleep here so he wouldn't get caught by Filch." I said trying hard to keep Oliver from Cedric. The two were shooting glares at each other and I didn't think I would be enough to stop them.

"Why didn't he stay in the common room?" Oliver asked turning his gaze from Cedric to me.

"I…um…didn't think about it I guess." I mumbled every excuse that I had thought of escaping my grasp.

"That isn't a very good explanation."

"I don' owe you an explanation," I said angrily before adding, "I don't see what the big deal is? Haven't you ever had someone spend the night?" I said watching Oliver flush. "I'm quite sure this is more innocent then yours was." I watched his face turn from embarrassment to fury.

"You're a little girl Katie you don't understand what guys like him want." I knew my mouth was hanging open and I could've sworn I heard Angelina and Alicia gasp. I narrowed my eyes and shoved him again.

"Get out." I said harshly turning around.

"Kat…"

"Get out! All of you out." I said loudly and the twins took one look at me and headed out.

"Don't overreact Kat." Oliver said coming towards me.

"Do the words get out mean nothing to you?" I asked keeping my back turned to him.

"Kat."

"Leave." Angi said coming beside me and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"But…"

"No Oliver." Alicia said walking over to him and grabbing his arm dragging him to the door.

"Oh god." I muttered my hands covering my face, Cedric's arm wrapped around my waist and I tried to be comforted, but all I could think of was the look on Oliver's face.

**A/N: Okay this is the chapter I originally wrote but I changed it into her and Cedric not getting caught. I've decided to try and finish this story up. Try being the operative word. Sorry for the long wait and hopefully I can stay to my original plan. **

**- Wonderwall**


End file.
